


s7nners~七人の罪人たち~

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Seven Deadly Sins, Vomiting
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 62,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 思春期も学校も恋愛も人間関係も生きてたら大変なことだらけ。みんなそれぞれ抱えてるものは違ったりもする。言い換えると：７ドリームで七つの大罪に基づいた罪のお話。Translated work of "s7nners" by lefargen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 色欲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [s7nners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233052) by [lefargen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefargen/pseuds/lefargen). 



> Translation of the tags:  
> #大学生・高校生パロ＃お酒飲んでるよ＃不安や悩みにぶつかるシーン多いよ＃自己嫌悪の描写あり＃摂食障害の描写あり＃嘔吐の描写あり＃精神病の描写あり＃ホモフォビアの描写あり＃LGBTを蔑む描写あり＃七つの大罪（漫画ではなくてキリスト教の方）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェミンは誰とでも寝た。男、女、関係なかった。胸の痛みから気を紛らわせてくれるのなら何でも。心の底ではいつだって愛されたいと叫んでいるのだから。

ジェミンは目を覚ませばまず二つの事に気が付いた。一つ目、酷い二日酔いであること。二つ目、自分のベッドでないこと。どちらもジェミンにとって珍しいことではないけれど、知らないベッドで目を覚ます度に顔を顰めてしまう。混乱してしまうんだ。

部屋を見渡して昨晩の相手のヒントを得ようとする。男だったのか女だったのかも分からないまま。壁に飾られた大きなレディーガガのポスターとホットピンクのカーペットを見るかぎりどちらでもあり得る。ジェミンの疑問は部屋に入ってくる背の高いハンサムな男によってすぐに解かれた。男はシャツを着ておらず、胸元はキスマークでデコレーションされていた。相手に痕を残すのはジェミンの悪い癖だ。

「おはよ、かわいこちゃん。早起きとは思わなかったよ。だいぶ激しくしちゃったからさ、当分起きないと思ってたんだけど」

ドアの前に立ったまま口角を上げる男。ジェミンは弱々しく笑った。

「飲んだ後はいつもこれくらい早くに起きるんで、、、あ、別に昨日の夜が良くなかったとかじゃなくて、、えっと、」

目の前の男の名前が思い出せずに言葉に詰まってしまう。男の表情は傷ついたように暗くなる。

「あんなに素敵な夜を過ごしたというのに、名前も覚えてくれてないんだね。僕が感じたように君にとっても特別だったと思ったのにな、、」

ジェミンはその答えにショックを受けた。まさか男が一夜限りの関係以上のものを感じ取っていたなんて思いもしなかったのだから。ジェミンは昨晩いつ誤解を生むような行動を取ってしまったのか思い出そうと頭を働かせる。

「もし勘違いさせてしまったなら本当にごめんなさい、」

ジェミンの声は男の笑い声に遮られた。

「冗談だよ〜僕にとっても一夜限りのセックスだったから気にしないで。あと名前はジョンウ。忘れてたでしょ？」

からかったウィンクをされればホッとする。布団をかけなおせばジョンウを見上げてジェミンは笑顔になった。

「それでジョンウさん。あんたもビッチなの？」

「やだなぁ。ビッチの女王様は僕だよ」

ジェミンは自分も何度も呼ばれた呼称に笑う。それなのに、いつになってもどこか嫌な気持ちにもなる。自分が汚れて感じて、人間として劣化した気分になるんだ。

携帯を見れば授業に遅れてしまうことに気付く。まだ木曜日で翌日も授業があるのだから、絶対にはめを外さない。そして知らない人と寝ない。そう自分自身と約束をしたはずなのに全て破ってしまった。

ジェミンは気まずそうにジョンウに挨拶を告げた。知らない人との会話は正直苦手だった。だからセックスだけの方が何倍も簡単だ。

大学のキャンパスを走り抜ければ演劇の授業に十五分遅れで昨日と同じ服装でリュックサックも持たずに到着した。出席が義務でなければ家に直行して二日酔いを癒すために寝る予定だった。けれどまあ、これが大学生の現実だ。

親友のドンヒョクがにやりと笑って今からでもからかってやろうという表情をしている事に気付く。他の生徒もジェミンを見ていたが、ジェミンを軽蔑する気持ちを自分の中に隠すことができる人たちのようだ。

ジェミンは席に着いて、クラスメートの視線から逃れようとした。幸いなことに講義は十分大きいもので、講師が遅刻したことに対して名を呼んで叱ってくることもなかった。これ以上注目の的になるのだけは避けたかった。

「激しい夜だったぽいね」

ドンヒョクはジェミンの身だしなみを指摘しながら囁いた。

「シャワー浴びて鞄を持って来る暇もなかった？」

ジェミンのむかついた表情を楽しみながら言うドンヒョク。ジェミンは首を振ってドンヒョクのコーヒーの入ったタンブラーを取り上げた。

「うるさいな、２０分前に起きたばっかりなんだよ。それに史上最悪の二日酔いだわ」

「二日酔いとはいっても今夜の夜遊びには来るだろ？先にご飯食べていく予定。ちびっ子二人も来るし、お前も来なきゃ」

ドンヒョクはお願いするように唇を突き出して見つめた。

「そんなこと言ってどうせお前は彼氏と抜け出してキスしてるんだろ。まあどっちにしろ行くからそんなに文句言うなよ」

ジェミンはそう嘲笑った。ドンヒョクは平然とした表情をジェミンに向けた。長年ドンヒョクを知るジェミンは、その表情の中に心配と罪悪感が隠れていることを見抜いていた。ジェミンの方が気まずくなってしまう。

「ジェミナ、彼氏がいればそうやって毎晩知らない人とヤる必要もないんだよ。というより、お前の場合彼氏たちか、、」

ドンヒョクは直ぐ言葉を遮られた。

「ドンヒョガ、聞きたくないよ。頭はガンガンするし、腰も痛いし、お前が話してるの聞き続けたら吐きそう。嫌だろ？」

ジェミンはその一言でドンヒョクを黙らせた。

残りの講義は特に何も起こらないまま進んだ。ジェミンは大半を寝て過ごしたが、しまいにはドンヒョクに起こされてステージまで引きずられる。講師にシーンの練習をするように言われたのだ。

ジェミンはステージに上がるまでひたすらぶつぶつ小言を呟き続けた。高校の頃から演劇を始めたジェミンは演じることが大好きだったが、朝の九時からシェイクスピアの戯曲のワンシーンを二日酔いの状態で演じるのは勘弁だ。

授業がようやく終われば、家に帰って夜出るまで寝ることを楽しみにした。体に残った気持ち悪さが消えてまた普通の人間のように感じられるまで寝続けるつもりだ。

ステージから降りていると、ステージの出っ張った部分に足をひっかけて派手にこけてしまう。全くついてない一日だ。本当に。

「いつか絶対あれのせいで誰か大怪我するわ」

拗ねたジェミンは腕を組み、睨んだ。けれどもドンヒョクはそんなジェミンを笑うだけだった。

「わかったわかった、怒りんぼさん。家帰って寝な。唯一マクヒョンが空いてる日にそんな機嫌の悪いお前の相手してられないからな」

ぽんぽんとジェミンの肩を叩くドンヒョク。

ジェミンは家まで足をすたすたと進めた。早くベッドに飛び込むことが待ちきれなかった。だが帰ってもルームメイトはジェミンの望み通りには動かせてくれなかった。

「なんで帰ってこないこと連絡しないんだよ。心配するだろ」

ジェミンの兄は顰め面で、ジェミンは溜息をついてしまう。今は精神的にも体力的にもこの過保護な兄と話す気にはなれなかった。ジェヒョンはたった三つ年上なだけでありながら、ジェミンのこととなると過剰なほど過保護なのだ。

「さすがに偽善すぎない？ヒョンだってほとんど家にいないし、俺に連絡しないじゃん」

ジェミンは言い返すがジェヒョンは呆れたように目を転がすだけだ。

「それは、俺が家にいない日は彼氏の家にいるからだろ。俺もお前もよく知ってて信頼できる相手だ。でもお前の場合全く知らない人の所で寝るだろ？それがどんだけ危ないことかわかってる？特に酔った時は、、」

「まじで黙って」

ジェヒョンが続ける説教にジェミンは声を荒げた。

「なんでそんなお節介なんだよ。ヒョンには関係ないじゃん」

「お前が心配だからだ！」

ジェヒョンもジェミンに合わせるように声を荒げたがすぐに息を整えて、自分を落ち着かせた。優しく話しかけようと努力して。

「自分の気持ちを紛らわすためにヤるのは良くないよ。お前が自分の感情をカバーしようと自我を失うのを見るのが辛いんだ。それもお前が好んでも無いセックスで。もっとお前にとって良い方法を見つけてほしい。やっぱり告白してみたら、」

ジェヒョンは提案しようとしたがジェミンは告白するように進められるのに疲れていた。そう提案してくる人に限って恋人が既にいる人たちなんだ。そういう人たちは好きな人（ジェミンの場合は好きな人たち）に片思いする辛さを忘れている。

「ヒョンが言うのは簡単でしょ、もう何年もドヨンイヒョンと付き合ってんだから。でも俺はただ誰かに求められてるって感じたいんだよ。それってそんなにダメなこと？一夜でもいいから、感情がこもってないって承知の上でも、、求められるってどういうことか知りたいんだ」

「ジェミナ、、」

反論するジェミンにジェヒョンの表情も声も一瞬で柔らかくなる。優しく愛情のこもった兄そのものに。

「もういいよ。眠いんだ。一応言っとくけど今夜も多分帰ってこないから」

ジェミンはジェヒョンに肩をぶつけながら部屋に戻り、ドアを強く閉めた。

☽

目を覚ませば、本日二度目の遅刻をすることに気付くジェミン。シャワーに飛び込めば昨夜の面影を全て洗い流した。目に見える汚れは無かった。それでも自分が汚れていると感じるジェミンは強く体を石鹸で擦った。皮膚が赤くなってしまうまで。

乾ききっていない状態で、ジェミンはクローゼットに向かった。気合を入れたかった。いつも以上にセクシーでかっこよく。別に誰かに気付いてほしいわけでもないと言い聞かせる。そんなの辛いだけなのだから。今夜くらい友達と単純に楽しみたいんだ。返ってこない愛のためにがむしゃらになって努力しようとする感情を無視したい。 

レストランに到着したのは最後で、皆ジェミンを待っていた。チソンの隣に腰かけ、前にはマークが。ロンジュンとジェノはテーブルの一番端に座っていて安心する。まだ二人と面と向かう準備が精神的に不充分だったから。

毎回こういう感情に浸るわけではなかった。どうしようもない欲望と自己嫌悪に襲われないまま親友たちと時間を過ごせる時もある。自分は皆に相当しないという嫌悪感に襲われない日だってあるのだ。

数年前まで友達と恋愛関係に発展することなんて考えることもなかった。ドンヒョクとマークが付き合う前の話だ。初めは親友に恋するなんて奇妙だとさえ思っていた。マークやドンヒョクだけでなく、チソンやチョンロと付き合うことを想像するとおかしな感じ。

そこでジェノを思い出した。ジェノの場合、変な気分にならなかった。

ジェミンはジェノのことを長いこと知っていたし、ずっと仲も良かった。今までハグしたこと、手をつないだこと、お互いに送りあった視線を思い出す。それらの行動に恋愛感情がこもっていたことは無かったが、同時に他とは違った。他の友人たちとするのとは自分の中での反応が異なるのだった。ジェノとは全てが単なる友人よりも密でありながら、恋人には達していなかった。ジェミンの望むものよりはいつも低い。

そしてジェノへの気持ちに気付いた頃、ロンジュンに出会った。ロンジュンはチョンロによって中国から最近引っ越してきたばかりの友人だと紹介された。ロンジュンは新な環境である韓国に熱心に、そして積極的に馴染もうとした。そんなロンジュンの意欲や努力の全てがジェミンには魅力的に見えた。

ロンジュンは韓国という国に馴染むのと同時にこのグループにも溶け込んだ。あまりにもすんなり溶け込む様子は、七人でいることが運命であったと物語っているようだった。ロンジュンと知り合って数ヵ月が経ち、ジェミンは親友に恋することがいかに簡単かようやく理解した。

ジェミンは自分の感情が表に出て、この七人の友情関係に影響しないように隠すのが上手くなっていくのを感じていた。けれど今日のような日は難しいのだ。

幸いなことにジェミンの機嫌は隣に座るチソンによって良い方向に導かれた。ジェミンはチソンのことを他の誰よりも面倒見ていた。それはもう本物の弟のように。チソンはジェミンの感情について触れてくるほど器用ではなかった。けれどジェミンに元気がないときは必ず察し、チソンの独特な方法で気を紛らわし、慰めてくれるのだ。

ジェミンは笑顔で食事し、チソンにリードされながら親友たちとの時間を笑い飛ばして過ごした。それでもジェミンの今日の運勢からして、全ての良いことには終わりがあるのだ。

夕食が終われば、チソンとチョンロは帰らなければならなかった。二人はまだ高校生である事から門限もあり、みんなとクラブに行くことは難しい。

「早く卒業しろよなぁ。来年になったら街中のナイトクラブに連れて行くから」

ジェミンはチソンを抱きしめたままぶつぶつ言うが、子供扱いされるのに慣れたチソンは笑ってジェミンの背中を優しく摩った。それからジェミンはチョンロも抱きしめた。

「家帰ったらしっかり寝るんだよ？明日は大事なオーディションなんだから。主役をもらうためにはまず体を休めなきゃ」

ジェミンはチョンロの頭をわしゃわしゃと撫でた。他の皆も二人に手を振れば、チソンは照れくさそうにチョンロと手を絡めて、二人して頬を同じ色に染めて出て行った。

「まって、あの二人何かあったの？」

マークは二人が友達以上であることに気付けば鈍感に尋ねた。

「ヒョンがそんなに忙しくなかったらチョンロがチソンイに告白したこと分かったのにね。まだ付き合っては無いと思うけど、両想いだよ」

ドンヒョクは説明しながら自分もマークと手を繋いで店を出た。

ドンヒョクの家は七人の集合場所だった。ジェノは両親と住んでいて、ジェミンは兄と、そしてマークとロンジュンのシェアルームする寮は全員が入るには狭すぎる。ドンヒョクの２ＬＤＫが皆で集まるには最適なのだ。

家に着くまでにジェノとマークはお酒を買ってくると店に寄り、残りの三人はそのままドンヒョクのアパートに向かった。家につけばロンジュンはトイレに消え、ジェミンはドンヒョクと二人になった。

「気分はどう？朝は辛そうだったけど」

ドンヒョクの座るソファに並んで腰かけるジェミン。会話の方針が何処に向かっているのか理解すれば心地悪くなる。特に直ぐ隣の部屋にロンジュンがいると分かっているのだから。

「大丈夫、しっかり寝たから。それにチソンイがめっちゃ元気くれたし、もう皆と楽しむ準備はできてるよ」

ジェミンは可愛らしい笑顔をドンヒョクに見せるのだった。

「皆と楽しむっていうのは途中で知らない人とヤるために抜け出さないってことって願うよ」

ドンヒョクがジェミンの頬を指でつつけば、ジェミンは首を振った 

「俺は大人だから俺の好きなようにするもん。それにお前は俺のお母さんじゃないんだから」

ジェミンは苦味を含んだ声で反論した。

「だからこそだよ。本当はそんなことしたくないって分かってるから。今日くらい悪い習慣にノーと言ってもいいんじゃない？」

ドンヒョクはそう軽く答えた。ジェミンが何か言い返そうとする前にマークとジェノが部屋に入ってくる。皆がいる限りこのような会話は避けられると安心し、胸を撫で下ろす。お酒を貰えば夜の本当の楽しみを開始するんだ。

☽

ジェミンはドンヒョクのカウンターに座ればビールに浸った。直ぐに体中がふわふわする感覚に溺れ、この感覚もあと数時間しかもたないと分かればもう今すぐにでも家を出たい気分になる。

ドンヒョクの部屋で準備をするドンヒョクとロンジュンを待っていた。ドンヒョクが「ずっとロンジュンみたいな綺麗な顔に化粧をしてみたかったんだよね」と言いはじめ、ロンジュンにメイクアップをしてあげている最中なのだ。

マークはリビングルームで誰かと電話をしていた。その相手が学校関係なのか、仕事なのかバスケチームなのか分からないが、山ほどあるマークのスケジュールの一つに関連することだけは確かだ。

つまりジェミンは顔を上げなくとも隣に来たのがジェノだと分かった。

「どう、さっきより元気になった？」

ジェノは優しい笑顔を見せた。ジェミンの一番好きなジェノの表情だ。ジェノの優しくて、温かい部分を全て含んだ笑顔だから。

ジェミンの好きなジェノの特徴全てを含んでいる笑顔だから。

「なんで、、なんで分かったの？俺が、」

ジェミンが言葉を探しながら呟けばジェノに口を挟まれる。

「ジェミナ、お前のことはずっと知ってるんだから、悲しそうな顔してたら直ぐ分かるに決まってるだろ。別に話したくないならそれでいいけど、俺はいつでも聞くからさ。わかった？」

ジェノの声から優しさが消えることはなかった。それでもジェミンは胸が高鳴るのを無視した。期待してはダメだ。ジェノは誰にでもこうなんだと自分に言い聞かせる。誰にでも優しい。俺が特別なのではない、と。

「ありがとう。でも大したことないから心配しないで。ちょっと二日酔いが酷くてさ。二日酔いを直すにはもっと飲むしかないって言うじゃん？だから今は絶好調」

ジェミンはふざけながらジェノを肩で押した。そうすればジェノも笑い、いつものようにお互いを笑顔いっぱいに見つめ合う。二人を引き離すものは無かった。

直ぐにその瞬間はアパート中に響き渡るドンヒョクの声に邪魔されるけど。

「はーい準備できたよ。いくぞ！」

ドンヒョクはキッチンにロンジュンとマークと一緒に現れて報告した。

ロンジュンを見た途端、ジェミンは肺の中の空気を全て奪われたみたいだ。ドンヒョクの化粧の腕前は素晴らしいのだ。ロンジュンの顔を繊細に引き立てていて、決して濃くも、派手でもない。細いアイラインでロンジュンの持つ瞳の温かさは強調され、頬はほんのりピンク色で血色を生き生きとさせた。それから唇。ロンジュンの唇は赤く、ふっくらとしていて、それに、、、

ジェミンは無理やり自分の思考を止めた。目が離せなくなっている自分を抑制するために。

「ロンジュナ、すごく綺麗だよ」

ジェミンは隣からする声に振り返ってジェノを見つめた。ジェノの目には愛情が溢れていて、この二人が自分のものでは無いのだとジェミンは思い知るのだ 

それから家を出れば、目的地に着く。既に人でいっぱいだ。ジェノとドンヒョクは直ぐに新たなアルコールを求めて消えて行き、マークはバスケチームの友人を見つければ話しに行った。

「踊ろ」

耳元で囁くロンジュンにジェミンは手を引かれてダンスフロアに移動した。懐疑的でありながらも素直について行く。今夜のロンジュンは血液にアルコールが流れているだけでなく、輝きを持っていてジェミンはとても彼を拒むことができそうに無かった。

ポップな曲調の音楽がスピーカーから流れ、ロンジュンは直ぐに曲に合わせて体を動かし始める。ふざけた動きをすればジェミンは釣られて笑ってしまう。ロンジュンに酔いがしっかりと回っていることを察した。恥も遠慮も完全に目の前のロンジュンからは消えていた。

だからジェミンもロンジュンを追うように体を動かした。傍から見れば二人は滑稽に見えるかもしれないが、そんなこと気にならなかった。久しぶりにここまで楽しいのだから。ロンジュンが細い足腰を器用に、同時に面白おかしく動かすのを見ていると笑いすぎて気がかりなことも全て吹っ飛ばされる。

しかし音楽は激変し、部屋の雰囲気も一気に変わる。曲調はセクシーになり、ロンジュンの動きも曲に合わせて変わるのだ。ダンサーならではの適応を見せ、腰もそれより下も器用にリズムに合わせて動かされる。

ジェミンは完全に魅了されていた。何千個もの考えが脳を過る。けれど全てが欲しい、欲しい、欲しいと欲望に塗り替えられるのだ。思考が目の前のロンジュンに全て占領されたジェミンは動くことも忘れて、ダンスフロアに突っ立ってしまう。

それもロンジュンがジェミンの手を取り、お互いの体をくっつけるまでの話だ。ジェミンの下半身も自然と音楽に合わせて動けば、ジェミンの手はそのままロンジュンの腰に導かれ、二人して体を摩りあわせていた。

気持ちが良かった。これほど近くにロンジュンがいて、自分の不安さえも気にならないほど。今はロンジュンの腰がジェミンにぴったりとくっついたまま動き、小さな手はジェミンをしっかりと掴んでいるという事実だけが重要だった。

ジェミンが心の中で曲の終わりが来ない事を願っていると、次にかかった曲もまたセクシーだった。どれほど二人でそうしていたか分からなかったが、最高の気分でいることだけは確かだった。踊っているだけなのに、どんな一夜限りの夜の営みよりも良かった。

それでも良いことには必ず終わりが訪れる。ゆったりとしたバラード調の曲に変われば、ロンジュンは体をジェミンから離して見上げた。ジェミンは直ぐにロンジュンの瞳に溺れるのを感じるのだった。けれどアルコールの力に押されれば、欲望が勝ち抜こうとしていた。ロンジュンの唇を見つめたまま顔を近づければ、ロンジュンは離れようとしなかった。二人の唇が重なるのを素直に待っているように。

そんなことが起こるよりも前にロンジュンは腰から抱き上げられた。持ち上げられたロンジュンを見れば、そこには完全に酔って笑うジェノが。ロンジュンが「下ろせ！」と叫んでじたばた動いても酔ったジェノはしっかりとロンジュンを抱き上げたまま離さなかった。

「ずっと二人の事探してたんだ！」

大きく活力に溢れたジェノの声はしっかりとお酒が回っている証拠だった。ロンジュンもそれに気が付き、ジェノに釣られて笑い始めた。二人はそこで抱き合ったまま、酔っぱらいながらも幸せそうに笑い合った。

そうだ。これだからジェミンは告白しないのだ。ジェミンは二人には不充分なのだ。二人がお互いを愛するようにジェミンのことを愛することは絶対に無い。二人は恋人同士ではないかもしれない。だけど、二人のお互いへの想いはジェミンからすれば瞭然たるものだ。誰に気付かれてもおかしくないほど開放的に表される感情は恐れを知らなかった。ジェミンと違って。

二人の気が散っている間にジェミンはこっそりとそこを抜け出した。二人に気付かれるよりも楽だ。言い訳も必要ない。二人に自分の声の震えがバレる心配もない。

ダンスフロアを抜けて歩いて行けば人にぶつかってしまう。小柄な女の子を見れば、直ぐに彼女がジェミンを上から下まで眺めるのを感じる。

「何をそんなに急いで？、、楽しくないの？」

女の子が甘い声で尋ねるのでジェミンはチャーミングな笑顔を見せた。

「ああ、そうみたい。よかったらもっと楽しいところ、君に連れてって欲しいって思ってたところなんだ」

目を輝かせて口説くジェミン。

「私、楽しいところ知ってる」

女の子はジェミンの手を取れば出口まで導いた。それほど簡単なことだってあるのだ。

ジェミンはロンジュンとジェノが自分を遠くから見つめているのを感じた。流し目でも二人のがっかりとした表情が読み取れる。それでもジェミンはそんな二人を無視してその場から飛び出せば、また知らないベッドに飛び込むことを選んだ。

☽

翌朝ジェミンが目を覚ませば、気分は最悪だった。昨晩のパートナーを起こさないように、そしてそこにジェミンがいたことも感じさせないように全てを片付けて知らない部屋を抜け出した。女の子に何も言わずに家を出るのに少しの罪悪感を感じながらも、残る気持ちにもなれなかった。変に勘違いさせるのも申し訳ない。過去に何人の男女を勘違いさせたことか。

セックスはドラッグのようなものだった。その最中だけは快感を与え、終わればどうしようもない感情に押しつぶされる。一時期の興奮状態から一瞬で孤独を思い知る。誰にも愛されていないと。だからまた直ぐに手を伸ばすのだ。たった一つ求められている感覚を味わえる方法。たった一晩でも欲されていると錯覚できるように。そうやってサイクルは繰り返される。

ジェミンは家に戻ればシャワーを浴びた。浴びている水以上に恥と罪悪感に浸ってしまうのだけど。

昨日のジェノとロンジュンの期待を裏切られたような表情を思い出す。きっと二人は自分を軽い男だと軽蔑しているに違いない。誰にでも足を開き、ベッドに入る。ビッチ、ヤリチン、尻軽。それでも驚かない。ジェミン自身も同感なのだから。

体中が汚れて感じる。身体的にも感情的にも、精神的にも。だから今日もジェミンは目に見えない汚れを落とすために強く石鹸で擦るのだ。肌が擦れて赤くなるまでゴシゴシとひたすら洗い続ける。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so honored to be able to translate this story. I've read so many fanfictions in my my life but I've never related so much to each characters from a single story. I want to thank the author once again for giving me permission to translate this and more importantly, writing this amazing piece of work! 
> 
> 数えきれない二次創作作品を読み漁ってきた私ですが、これほどひとつのお話の登場人物一人一人に共感したことはありません。それほど私にとって思い入れの深いお話です。作者様にはもう一度ここで訳す許可を頂けたこと感謝申し上げます。
> 
> これから見えてくる七人の関係性、カプ以外の友情にもぜひ注目してもらえたらと思います！そして毎回たくさんの伏線が張られているので、私は読みながらそれを見つけるのを楽しみにしてました(^_^)
> 
> 明日は「嫉妬」です。お楽しみに！
> 
> Twitter:@cherry2gum3


	2. 嫉妬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欲しいと思ったものを手に入れることはチョンロの人生では当たり前だった。それがある日、手に入らなかった。初めての体験に自分の価値までも問うようになったチョンロは、他人を羨望の眼差しで見つめるようになってしまう。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> チョンロが運転するシーンがありますが、まぁ高３だし、免許取っていいってことで。笑  
> 威神の数人年齢操作されてます！みんな高３！

チョンロは時計を見つめ、足を揺らしながら授業の終わりを待った。放課後になれば学校の体育館に掲示されるキャストのリストを確認しに行くのだ。今回学校で上演されるミュージカルの主役の座を勝ち取ることができたか分かる。つまり、まだ歯列矯正をしていたやんちゃな高校一年生の頃から努力してきた頑張りが報われたか確かめられる日だ。

高校一年生で初めて秋のミュージカルの舞台のオーディションを受けた時、チョンロはコーラスの団体に配役された。そして次の春には台詞が数行ある脇役。それから少しずつチョンロはより主役に近い重要な役を演じられるようになってきていた。そして去年の秋、今までで一番大きな役を貰えた。こうして沢山の役を演じる機会を重ねても、主役はまだ未経験。それが今回のオーディションで変わることを願っていた。

今回の舞台はミュージカル『グリース』だ。正直チョンロの意見ではべたなチョイスだ。それでも主役のダニーを演じられるのならそんなこと関係なかった。ダニー役を貰って主役を充分に演じられる実力と、ミュージカルを引っ張っていける才能がある事を証明できればそれで良かった。

オーディションの手応えはあった。音域の広さを示すためにも幼い頃から練習を続けている『ユー・レイズ・ミー・アップ』を歌った。そして渡されたシーンを演じるのも、ドンヒョクと練習を進めたおかげで上手くいった。だがそれでも充分でなかった可能性もある。

授業終わりのチャイムが鳴れば、体育館に一目散に走った。体育館のドアに貼り出された役を勝ち取った演者のリストを見るために。廊下は一日を終えた生徒で混雑していたけれど、皆を押しぬけてでも急いでたどり着こうとした。チョンロは欲しいものを目の前にして辛抱強い方では決してなかった。

掲示板の前に着けば何人かの生徒が既にいたけれど、一年生たちはチョンロに気付けば直ぐに場所を譲った。全員チョンロの方が自分よりも大きな役を貰っていることを察していた。

リストに目を通せば自分の名前を探した。そして見慣れた文字を見れば目を凝らす。

チョン・チョンロ：ケニッキー役

チョンロが認めたくないほど、その名前を読むのに胸が痛んだ。確かに大きな役ではある。でもそんなこと関係ない。主役ではないんだから。名前のリストを下まで確認すれば、自分を勝ち抜いた相手を確認する。

リュウ・ヤンヤン：ダニー役

チョンロはヤンヤンを知っているからこそ驚かなかった。ヤンヤンは才能豊かだ。みんなに好かれる特徴を兼ね備えていて、文句なしにダニーの役がぴったりな特性がヤンヤンにはあった。

そしてそれがチョンロには欠けていた。

チョンロは裕福な家庭で育ったからこそ金銭的に困ったことはもちろん無かった。欲しいものが手に入らなかったことなど一度も無い。それも今日までだ。一年生の頃から夢見た主役は手に入れられなかった。

翌日劇の稽古が始まれば、ずっとヤンヤンを見て分析した。初日の稽古は顔合わせがメインで短く終わる。つまり、そこまで集中力を働かせなくても済む。だからチョンロはヤンヤンにあって自分に無いものをずっと考えた。チョンロが欲しくて仕方ないヤンヤンの持っている何か。羨ましくて仕方ない何か。

ヤンヤンの声。カリスマ性。顔。髪。スタイル。演技力。好感度。

ヤンヤンを見れば見るほど自分に主役がふさわしくなかったと思い知るのだった。自分は充分では無かった。座って見ていればチョンロは自分が沢山のところで欠けていると実感した。全ての項目においてだ。

自身の人生を俯瞰し始めてしまう。先週は数学の微積分の単元の試験に落ちた。自分が思っているほど大した生徒では無かったのかもしれない。チソンさえもが自分のことを哀れに見ているのではないかと疑ってしまう。告白して振らなかったのは本当に好意があるからだろうか。もしかすると可哀想に見えたのかもしれない。だからチソンは「俺も好き」と答えてくれたのかも。

そんな考えが頭をめぐっていれば、いつの間にか稽古は終わりの時間。その頃にはチョンロはただ自己嫌悪に浸っていた。ヤンヤンを見ると自己肯定感が下がる一方で目を逸らしてしまう。そしてどれだけ欲しても、ヤンヤンの持つものを自分が手に入れることはできないと心付いた。

☽

稽古が終われば、ジェミンとドンヒョクに会う約束をしていた。二人とも演劇をしているからこそ、チョンロの高校時代最後となる舞台の話を聞きたがる。演劇を趣味とする三人が集まってアイスクリームを食べながら共通の趣味について話すのは習慣となっていた。

チョンロが二人にケニッキーの役を貰った事を伝えれば、ジェミンは直ぐにチョンロを大きな笑顔で抱きしめた。

「すごい！めっちゃ大事な役じゃん！おめでとうロロヤ～」

心から祝ってくれるジェミンが離れれば、次はドンヒョクにハグされる。それでも、ドンヒョクにがっかりされたに違いないと考えてしまった。

「ダニーは誰がやるの？」

ジェミンの質問にたじろがないようにするチョンロ。たった二文字の名前がこんなにも沢山のネガティブ感情を沸き立たせるんだ。それでもチョンロは笑顔を見せた。少しぎこちないかもしれないけれど。ヤンヤンに対して苦い感情を抱きたくないんだ。自分よりもダニーの役を演じるのにふさわしいことが分かっているからこそ。

「リュウ・ヤンヤン」

名前を教えるので精一杯だった。二人は納得したように頷いた。

「ああ、なるほどね。あの子めっちゃ才能あるもんね。それにダニーにぴったりなやんちゃな感じがあるし」

ジェミンの褒める言葉を聞けばまた嫉妬で狂いそうだった。親友がさらっと他の人、自分ではない誰かを褒めるのに妬けてしまうのだ。軽薄だとは自分でも分かっていた。それでも、キャストのリストを見て以来下がりまくった自己肯定感を直すためにも誰かに褒められたかった。

ドンヒョクはチョンロの苦痛を感じ取ったのか、話題を急いで変えた。

「チソンとは最近どうなの？正式に付き合い始めた？」

ドンヒョクはアイスを口に突っ込みながら尋ねた。チョンロのアイスはカップの中で溶けていく。食欲が湧かなかった。

「いや、まだ。ていうか先週みんなでご飯食べに行って以来ちゃんと会ってない」

チョンロは下を向いたまま目の前のスプーンを回しながらアイスから目を離さなかった。

ジェミンもドンヒョクもチョンロの回答を聞けば口をへの字に曲げた。引き離すのが難しい程仲良しな二人が今までのようにずっと一緒にいないことに驚いているのだ。

「昨日二人でご飯食べに行くって言ってなかったっけ？キャストが発表された後で行こうってこないだ会った時に言ってたと思うんだけど」

ジェミンが言えば、チョンロも顔を険しくする。劇のこと以外にもチョンロの人生で上手くいっていないことを思い出してしまうのだから。

「行く予定だったんだけど、チソンイが忙しくて行けなくなったんだ。理由は教えてくれなかったけど」

落ち込んだトーンで答えるチョンロ。

「俺の事はもういいよ。二人は最近何してんの？」

二人がいざ自分たちの話をし始めれば、自分の思考に埋もれて会話に参加する量を減らすチョンロ。ジェミンとドンヒョクがチョンロの気分が下がっていることに気付いていたとしても、わざわざ触れてくることは無かった。

☽

次の稽古では『グリースト・ライトニン』を歌うシーンのリハーサルをしていた。チョンロが集中してシーンに入り込もうとしてもそれはなかなか難しかった。周りを見れば自分がどれほどそこにふさわしくないか感じてしまうのだから。

自分のキャスト仲間を見れば心に羨望のさざなみがたつ。他の皆にあって自分に無いものばかり見つけてしまうんだ。

シャオジュンのように歌えればいいのに。シャオジュンは本当に良い声をしている。ヘンドリーのように踊れたらいいのに。ヘンドリーはどのビートにも完璧に体を合わせられる。ユッケイのようにハンサムだったらいいのに。そうすればチソンも積極的に好意を返してくれるかもしれない。ヤンヤンのようなカリスマ性があればいいのに。

観客を魅了するオーラがヤンヤンみたいに俺にもあればいいのに。

そうすれば、自分には演じられない主役を演じることができるのに。

「チョンロ」

顔を上げれば舞台監督の先生が不満そうに呼んでいた。

「お願いだから集中して。さっきから一人だけ目立ってる。それも悪い意味でね。このシーンは全体の中でも最も重要なシーンなんだから、プロの中に一人アマチュアが混ざってるように見せられないわ」

先生が厳しく指摘するので、チョンロは唾を呑んで頷いた。また羨む気持ちが現れる。けれどもそれはヤンヤンでもヘンドリーでも他の特定のキャスト仲間にでは無かった。自分ではない全ての人がただ羨ましかった。「アマチュアみたいなチョンロ」である必要がないのだから。

その後の稽古は集中力を全て劇に降り注いだ。ダンスも間違いをせず完璧に動き、歌も絶対に音を外さず歌うように一生懸命だった。ほとんど完璧だった。ただまだ何か足りていない。気持ちが完全に乗っていないんだ。

リハーサルが終わればチョンロは挨拶も交わさずに駐車場に飛び出した。車に入ってようやく少し落ち着く。深呼吸をして携帯を取り出せば、気分が下がっている時に一番頼りになる人の名前を連絡先から探した。マーク。

着信許可の音が鳴るまでチョンロは待ち続けた。毎秒が過ぎる度に不安になってくる。そしてようやく電子音がピッと鳴った。

__こちらイ・マークの携帯です。ただいま手が離せません。メッセージをいれておいて下されば、時間がある時にかけなおします。よろしくお願いします。__

チョンロはそのまま運転し始めれば、家に真っ直ぐ帰らずにモールに向かった。そしてモールでは高級ブランド店に次から次へと足を運ぶ。グッチ、ルイ・ヴィトン、バレンシアガ、ディオール、イブサンローラン。クレジットカードを通しすぎて、その行為の意味も無くなっていた。

どうしようもない感情を爆買いで癒すのは初めてでは無かった。けれどいつもの感情の沈み具合とは比にならなかった。今週一週間溜めてきた感情はどれだけ買っても癒されることは無く、結局買えるものを全て買い終わっても未だ心は劣等感に苛まれたままだった。

☽

翌日、舞台スタッフが体育館のステージのセットを準備するために稽古は休みだった。それでもチョンロは月曜日の稽古までに自分を磨き上げることを誓って練習を怠らなかった。ドンヒョクに電話をすれば、ジェミンとドンヒョクが普段演劇の授業を受けている教室を貸して貰えることになり、そこのステージで練習することにした。

ドンヒョクはチョンロが動きや台詞を練習するのをしっかりと観察した。そんなドンヒョクをチョンロはありがたく思った。特にドンヒョクが親友の一人だからこそ、彼の評価は受け入れられた。間違えたところや、より良くするために指摘を入れられても変に攻撃されてるとも感じないのだから。

ドンヒョクは批評するところは批評し、褒める部分はきちんと褒めてくれた。「その腰の動きを入れるところ数秒遅れてた」「最後の音に抑揚が無かった」「今のセリフ喋る時の表情めっちゃ良かった」

チョンロは一通り復習したいところを通せば、もう一度最初から全てやり直そうとした。けれども、始められる前にドンヒョクに止められた。

ドンヒョクはステージに上がってくると、一旦チョンロに横に来て座るようにジェスチャーで呼んだ。そんなドンヒョクを見て、どれほど自分が酷い演者か酷評されるのかと緊張してしまう。ところがドンヒョクはチョンロの手を掴めば励ますような笑顔だった。

「お前を見てると数年前の自分を見てるみたいだわ。初めて俺が大きな役を貰ったときの話ね」

ドンヒョクの口から出てくる言葉に衝撃を受けてしまう。

「俺が？でもヒョン、、ヒョンは完璧なパフォーマーだよ。俺はヒョンと比べ物にもならない。ヒョンはステージに立つために生まれて来たじゃん、でも、俺は、、もうステージが自分の居場所かも分かんないよ」

ドンヒョクはチョンロの言葉を聞けばどこか悲しげな表情を見せた。自分より幼いチョンロが自分自身をそんな風に見ていることにショックを受けているのだ。

「ステージがお前の居場所って今そこで証明してくれたじゃん。チョンロにはめちゃくちゃポテンシャルがある。唯一お前の力に制限をかけてるのは、自信の有無だよ」

チョンロはドンヒョクに答えようと口を開いたが、ドンヒョクは喋るチャンスを与えずに話し続けた。

「お前は歌えるし、踊れるし、演技もできる。ステージ上で輝く全ての要素を持ち合わせてる。でも見てるだけわかるよ、自分のことを信じてないって。一つ一つの動作に躊躇して、それが正しいか分析してる。そんなことしてたら疲れちゃうでしょ」

ドンヒョクはチョンロの拳を優しく撫でながら言った。涙がこみ上げてくるのを感じ、チョンロはずっと抑えていた感情が表に出るのを許した。

「みんなより劣ってるって感じて、、ほんとに難しいんだ。どんな動きをしても間違えてる気分で、みんなに俺はこの役にふさわしく無いってじろじろ見られてる気分になるんだ、、」

チョンロは震える唇で伝えた。

「それにほんとに羨ましいんだ。みんなが羨ましい。特にヤンヤンが。役だけの話じゃない、、全部羨ましいんだよ。だって俺はヤンヤンに比べたら何もない。ヤンヤンみたいに才能豊かでも、かっこよくも、カリスマ的でもない。見てるだけでヤンヤンはステージ上でも自然体なのが分かって、、ほんとにほんとに俺もああいう風になりたい。なりたくて羨ましくて苦しいんだ。ヤンヤンみたいに上手になれないって分かってるから、、苦しい、、」

チョンロが言葉を吐き終わると同時に目から大粒の涙が零れ落ちた。

ドンヒョクはチョンロを抱き寄せれば、自分の胸にチョンロの頭を乗せて背中を撫でた。

「大丈夫だよ、、我慢しないで、、」

ドンヒョクは囁き声に近い静かな声で慰めた。

いつもチョンロはマークに助けを求めた。ドンヒョクのように楽しくて、常に元気な人に真剣な悩みを打ち明けるのはどこか小っ恥ずかしくて難しかった。けれど今はドンヒョクが側にいてくれることが何よりもありがたかった。このような辛い心情の時に横で話を聞いて、理解してくれていることが。

「まず、お前の言う通りお前はヤンヤンとは似ても似つかないね。だけどそれは悪いことじゃない。お前にはお前だけのユニークさと特別さがあるんだから、他の誰かになりたいなんて絶対に思わないでほしい。誰もお前にチョンロ以外の人間になってほしいなんて望んで無いよ」

ドンヒョクはチョンロが落ち着いたのが分かれば続けた。

「そして、主役じゃなかったからってお前が大根役者ってわけじゃない。ケニッキーは複雑なキャラクターだよ。どの演者でも彼のキャラクターを上手く引き出せるとは限らないでしょ。役の配分は才能のレベルだけで決められてるわけじゃないからね。どれほどその人がそのキャラクターに合うかもちゃんと見てる。チョンロがこの役を貰ったのは、他の誰よりもこの役をこなせる才能、素質を持ってるから」

チョンロは考え直せば、ドンヒョクの言っていることが分かるような気がした。確かに人によってそのキャラクターに合う合わないがある。それは才能だけで判断されるわけではない。でもそれならばどうしてこれほど自分はこの結果に影響を受けたのだろうか。どうしてこんなにも落ち込んでいたのだろう。

「ちょっと別のやり方で試してみよっか？一回自分に対しての不安とかも全部無視して、感情はぜーんぶ忘れて、歌にだけ集中してみな」

ドンヒョクの提案にチョンロは少し躊躇いを見せた。ドンヒョクが何を成し遂げようとしているのか分からないのに彼自身はそこに座ったまま。

チョンロは立ち上がって、ステージの真ん中に移動すれば、思考を空にして口を開いた。

キャストが発表されてから初めて、自分がしていることが好きだと胸が張って言える気がした。ミスするかもしれないという感情は差し置いて、自分の大好きなパフォーマンスだけに集中した。本当に舞台に立つことが大好きなんだ。そう再確認できた。

終われば、ドンヒョクは立ち上がって大きく拍手した。満足そうな笑顔だ。

「気分はどう？」

ドンヒョクはチョンロの答えを待った。

「いいよ。うん、すごくいい」

ここ数日で初めて嘘のない笑顔を見せたチョンロ。

「良かった。エネルギーを注ぐ対象を自分のパフォーマンスにしてみて欲しい。自信をつけるのが難しいのは分かってる。俺も何年もかかったし。だからといって諦めて自分にネガティブな評価ばかりしても仕方ない。なんで歌って、踊って、演じてるか忘れないで。どれだけ人前に立つことが好きかも。自分のステージに立ちたいと思う活力を最優先してほしいんだ。他はいずれ自然と付いてくるから。約束するよ」

そうドンヒョクは説明して、チョンロは頷いた。それならできる気がしたんだ。

ここ数週間で失った自信が突然戻ってきたわけでも、嘘みたいに元気になったわけでもない。けれどまた自分自身を取り戻せた気がした。自分の情熱も見つけ直せた。今はそれで充分だった。

その夜はこれで終わりにして、帰る支度を始めた。チョンロがステージの下の椅子に置いていた荷物をまとめ始めていた時だった、

ドン！と大きな物音が後ろからしてすぐに振り返った。

☽

「何があった？」

病院の待合室にいるマークは不安げな表情でチョンロに尋ねた。マークの爪は無意識に噛まれていて、眉も心配から顰められている。

「ドンヒョギヒョン、大学の演劇教室にあるステージの出っ張ったところに引っかかって派手にステージから落ちたんだ。めちゃくちゃ痛そうで歩けないし、足に力を入れることさえも難しかったみたいで、、」

現場のことを思い出しながら説明するチョンロは物憂げだ。納得したマークは頷くものの、数秒に一回廊下の先を見つめては、医者が出て来て恋人に会う許可をくれるのを待っている。

「そういえば前電話くれてたみたいだけど、大丈夫だった？」

マークは突然話題を変えた。

「うん。落ち込んでたんだけど、ドンヒョギヒョンが慰めてくれて少し元気になった。まだ完全にとは言えないけど、できるだけポジティブに自分と向き合ってみる」

チョンロは自分の状況をそう簡単にだけ説明した。

「これは俺の意見だけど、お前はいつも上手くやってるように見えるよ。人生においての色んな部分でね。正直お前は良い奴だし、ドンヒョギが怪我した時にお前が側にいてくれたことにも本当に感謝してる」

マークはチョンロの手を一度ギュッと握った。二人の会話はドンヒョクの状態を報告しに来た医者によって遮られた。ドンヒョクは無事で、麻酔をして眠っていると。

「俺は残ってドンヒョクの様子を見るよ。お前は家に帰って休みな？もう充分色々大変だったと思うし」

マークはチョンロの背中をポンと叩きながら言った。

「ヒョン、そうやって俺を一人にして彼氏と二人きりになりたいだけでしょ」

チョンロはおちょくるトーンで言ってみせた。

「誰がお前を一人にするって言ったよ？」

マークがいたずらに眉毛を上げながら反論するから、チョンロは困惑したようにマークを見つめた。

「どういうこと？」

それ以上言葉を続けようとすれば待合室に新に人が入ってくるのでチョンロは口を閉じた。チソンだった。

「チョンロにとってもショッキングだったと思うし、お前もお前にとって大事な人と会いたいかなって思って。だからチソンイ呼んだんだよ。ドンヒョギの様子はまた二人にも連絡するよ」

それだけ言い残せばドンヒョクの眠る病室に歩いて行った。

マークが消えればチソンは近寄って小指を絡めてきて、恥ずかしそうに微笑んだ。

「会いたかったよ」

そう告白するチソンの頬は赤くなっていた。

確かにチョンロは自分の今の状態に百パーセント満足しているとは言えなかった。けれど他の人はこんなチソンの表情を見れない。それを考えれば、今はこれだけで充分だった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嫉妬と聞けば、恋愛関連を思わず想像していたので初読時、そっちか～！となった記憶がすごくあります。ステージに立つ人でなくても物事に取り組むとき、周りの人が自分より凄く見えて、自分が劣って感じて、自信を失くしてしまった、、、多くの人が経験したことのある感情じゃないでしょうか？いざ文で読み返すとものすごく痛々しいくらい身に覚えのある感情で、、だからこそ、ドンヒョクのような友達がそばにいてくれることは精神的に救われるなぁなんて。
> 
> 作中に登場した『グリース』の曲は：[Greased Lightning](https://youtu.be/wK63eUyk-iM)  
> チョンロ演じるケネッキーはブロンドの二番目に歌ってる彼です。
> 
> 明日は「怠惰」です！お楽しみに。


	3. 怠惰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 何もしなければしないほど、エネルギーの供給が減るスピードも早まっていく。そのお陰で何をする気力も出なくなっていけば、サイクルは無限ループだ。気分は最悪。ドンヒョクは自分が空っぽになったと感じるまで何もしない生活を続けた。

ドンヒョクは病院から家に戻って以来、全く何もしていなかった。脚を骨折したのは木曜日で、翌週の大学の授業も全て欠席した。怪我をしてから一週間しか経っていないのに既に倦怠を感じ始めていた。

マークがあの夜マンションまで送ってくれて以来誰にも会っていない。それも確実に影響していた。ドンヒョクは社交的で、エネルギーは人と接して得るタイプ。脚の怪我のせいで外に出られないで孤独感は増す一方。それに少しの苦い気持ちもプラスされる。

ドンヒョクは自分の人生は絶好調だと信じていた。大好きな恋人がいて、友人にも恵まれて、授業も好きで、趣味に没頭できていた。それがこの一週間で全て無くなった。まるで自分の劣化版になったみたいだ。怠け者。

友達には面倒を見に来てもらうために外での楽しい時間を削って貰いたくなかった。同時に誰も自分のことなんて気にもとめてないと感じてしまう。 六人のうち誰一人として実際に会いに来てドンヒョクの様子を確認しに来た人はいない。彼氏本人はドンヒョクのために時間を作ることもできない。

何日も経ったのにドンヒョクはずっと一人。

動くのは痛みを及ぼすから、できるだけじっとしていた。唯一動くのは食事とトイレのみ。それもどうしても我慢できなくなった時だけだ。初めてシャワーを浴びようと試みた日には、シャワーを浴びるだけだというのに人生で体験したどんな事よりも大変だった。その事実がまた哀れな気分にさせる。自分の行動範囲がしばらくは限られている事くらいは分かっていた。それでもシャワーさえも簡単に浴びることができないのは辛いことだった。

それだからずっとベッドに寝転んだままだ。ほとんど身動きも取らない。ほとんど意識もない。ほとんど人間でもない。

最初の数日はネットフリックスで映画を観て過ごした。それでも飽きは来るもので、ぼーっと壁を見つめる事の方が多くなっていた。ベッドでさえも、隣で抱きしめてくれる人が居なければ冷たくて寂しい。元々愛情深い性格をしている故、ドンヒョクからの愛情を受け入れて、そして愛を注いでくれる人が傍にいないというのはドンヒョクに虚無感を残すだけなのだ。

そもそも脚を骨折しただけでこれほど痛むのが普通かも分からなかった。何をしても痛むんだ。だから何もしないことを選ぶ。 

そこで時間と思考を埋めるのに音楽を選んだ。単純に唯一飽きることの無いものだから。どういったシチュエーションであっても消えることの無い情熱だから。

歌うことにすれば、しばらく誰とも話していないせいで久しぶりに使う声帯。歌い始めは声が少し掠れていたが、それでも怪我をした日以来一番満足していた。プレイリストを見て、ひたすら好きな曲をかければ合わせて熱唱した。それも聞き覚えのある曲がかかるまで。心をチクリとさせる曲。

『ビリオネア』だ。マークと何年も前に一緒に練習した一曲。そして恋に落ちるきっかけとなった曲。この曲を練習するのに過ごした時間は、ドンヒョクに今まで知らなかった様々の事を気付かせた。例えば目標を達成した時に輝くマークの瞳。お互いの手が触れた時の柔らかい感触。お互いの声が互いを引き立たせるように美しく交わること。

ドンヒョクは誰よりも大好きな人の声を聞くことに必死になって携帯を握った。どんな嫌な一日でも浄化する力を持つ人。

「もしもし？」

急いでいるようだが、丁寧な喋り方で声が返ってくる。

「マクヒョン〜、俺だよ」

ドンヒョクは携帯を耳に当てたまま笑顔が大きくなっていくのを感じた。いつだってマークはドンヒョクを落ち着かせた。たとえ今は面と向かって会えないから声で我慢しないとならなくても。

答える前に微かな躊躇いを見せるマーク。

「ドンヒョガ、どうかした？」

マークの返事は淡々としていて短く、ドンヒョクの笑顔は先程に比べて控えめになるけれど、会話は終わらせなかった。

「別に何かあるってわけじゃないんだけどさ。ただ、恋しくなったの、、それだけ。だって病院の日からちゃんと喋ってないしそれに、俺-」

早口で話すドンヒョクはマークの言葉に遮られた。

「ドンヒョガ、今忙しいんだ。お前の看病してる暇無いんだよ」

マークの声には苛立ちが含まれているのが明らかだった。

彼氏のあまりの同情の無さにドンヒョクは目尻から涙が零れ落ちるのを感じた。

「別にそういうことじゃなくてｰ」

ドンヒョクが言い終わる前にまた割って入ってくるマーク。

「もう大人だろ、ドンヒョガ。少し不便な生活してるからって毎回皆が駆けつけてお世話して、電話かけてやれるわけじゃない」

反論するマークは今度こそ本当にイラついている事を隠していない。構って欲しいドンヒョクのせいで数分後に控えている大事な仕事関係のミーティングに遅刻したくないというのだ。

「不便な生活って何？こっちは骨折してんだけど？痛いし動けないし寂しいし落ち込んでるのに。俺の彼氏なんだから同情してくれてもいいのに。でもヒョンは自分のことでいっぱいいっぱいだから俺の事なんてどうでもいいんだね」

吐くように言えば即座に電話を切り上げるドンヒョク。

予想通り行かなかった。ドンヒョクの声を聞けばマークは申し訳ない気持ちにでもなって飛んできて思い切り甘やかしてくれることを願っていた。そうも行かなかったわけで別の慰めを探さなければ。溢れ出る涙を抑える理由も無いのでひたすら泣いた。怪我をしてから毎日のルーティンになっているみたいだ。

ドンヒョクはマークのことが大好きだった。それはもう本当に愛していた。それなのに、こういう事があると二人が百パーセント相思相愛の関係の中で愛情を注ぎあっていると感じられなくなるのだった。ドンヒョクのマークへの愛の方が何倍も重たいような。それを実感するのが辛くて苦しかった。だからドンヒョクは脚と心の両方の痛みを無視して仮眠を取る事にする。

正直意識のあるという状態にここ数日で魅力を感じ無くなって来ていたのだから。

☽

ドンヒョクは自分が怠惰に過ごしているだけだと理解していたけれど、努力してまで動いたところでそんな努力の価値も無いと感じていた。脚はあまりの痛みでジンジンとしていて、少しでも動けばどこかにぶつけてしまうと不安になるほどだ。

だから全ての事を無視する選択を選んだ。全く何もしない。何もしなければしないほど、エネルギーの供給が減るスピードも早まっていく。そのお陰で何をする気力も出なくなっていけば、サイクルは無限ループだ。気分は最悪。ドンヒョクは自分が空っぽになったと感じるまで何もしない生活を続けた。

例えば今日、ドンヒョクは一度も食事をとっていなかった。ついには飢えで痛みを感じるまで来ていた。吐き気さえも感じるようになれば、体に残ったエネルギーを全て使って立ち上がって、ふらふらとキッチンに向かった。

山盛りのキムチ炒飯を作って平らげれば、夜まで胃が持つことを願った。キッチンに来て調理して食べるだけで大量のエネルギーを持っていかれた。痛いほどだ。次にキッチンに戻ってこれるのがいつになるか分からない。

部屋に戻ろうとすれば、水とお菓子を非常食としていて置いておこうと判断してキッチンに踵を返した。それが大きな間違いだった。バランスを崩せば、思い切り床に倒れてしまう。何よりも痛かった。

骨を折った時以上の痛みを感じれば、今回は体を数ミリ動かすことでさえ不可能だった。床から起き上がることもできずに横たわっていると涙が頬を伝うのを本日何度目かに感じた。

自分自身が惨めで情けないとしか思えなかった。少しも動けないというのに、助けてくれる人もいない。携帯は部屋に置いたままだから、電話で助けを呼べるはずがない。どうしようもなく、床に倒れたままでいた。それはもう何時間と。たった一人で。

起き上がろうとする度に体中に電気が走ったように体は悲鳴をあげていて、視界が真っ白になって歯を食いしばる。もう何時間こうしていたか分からなかった。けれど時間が過ぎる度に誰かが助けに来てくれるかもしれないという希望は薄れていった。

友達は皆忙しくしているし、マークは今日の言い合いの後にとても家にやってくるとは思えなかった。だからドンヒョクはじっと可哀想な自分を哀れに思うことしかできなかった。

一時間もしないうちに部屋の中も夜の暗闇に包まれて、背中は何時間も居心地の悪いポジションで倒れて居たからこそ痛くなっていた。その時、玄関の戸をノックする音が微かに聞こえた。叫んで外の人に助けを求めようか迷っても、ドンヒョクの倒れた場所からドアの反対側は遠すぎた。それに喉は激しく泣いていたせいで腫れてまともに声も出せない。

幸運な事に、一分もしないうちに玄関の鍵が回される音が聞こえてきた。そしてついにドアは開かれた。

「ドンヒョガ？」

優しく名前を呼ぶ声は、夜遅くに家に来るべきだったか迷っている。

「助けて」

ドンヒョクは弱々しい声を絞り出した。その声を聞きつけた訪問者はドンヒョクを見つければ走ってきて、手を伸ばした。頬を掴む手で直ぐに誰か分かった。ジェノだった。

「嘘だろ、、ドンヒョガ、、、いつからここにいたの？」

心配しきった声で尋ねるジェノ。

ドンヒョクは考えた。今が何時であるかも見当もつかない。覚えているのは１時ごろに昼食を作るために部屋を出て、調理して、食べて、、、

「多分２時くらい？」

泣くことでしか使っていなかった声帯は掠れた声しか発せない。

ジェノはその回答を聞けば顔を蒼白させた。

「ドンヒョガ、もう９時になるよ、、、ここに７時間も居たっていうの？何があったの？動ける？」

親友を助けようと必死なジェノはあまりの懸念から質問を次から次へと投げかけた。

「こけた。痛すぎて動けなかった。助けも呼べなかった。一人、、だったから」

震える声で答えるドンヒョクの頬を悲しそうな表情で優しく撫でるジェノ。

「もう大丈夫だから心配しないで。ちゃんと助けを呼ぶからね。絶対に大丈夫って約束するよ」

ジェノは断言した。そして約束を守った。一時間後にはドンヒョクは病室のベッドで薬の効果も効いて、痛みも収まっていた。隣にはずっと手を握ってくれているジェノが居る。

ジェノとドンヒョクは他の誰よりも昔から友達だった。誰にも破れない絆があって、人生の中でどんな事に立ち会っていても絶対にお互いに誠実だった。ドンヒョクは心のどこかで助けてくれるのはマークでだと思っていた。けれども最初からジェノだと分かっておくべきだった。いつだって本当に必要な時に側にいてくれたのはジェノなんだから。

「３時くらいに会いに行こうか聞くためにカトクしたんだ。でも未読だったから、心配になってマクヒョンに電話して聞いたら言い合いになってから何も連絡来てないって言うからさ。俺が家に行って確認してみるって伝えたらホっとしてたよ」

ドンヒョクに説明するジェノ。

「来てくれてありがとう。ここ数日、色んな意味で大変で、、何もかも痛いし、動けないし、それに寂しくてｰ」

ドンヒョクはまた目尻が熱くなるのを感じれば言葉に詰まってしまう。ジェノはドンヒョクを強く抱き締めれば、落ち着かせるように耳に囁いた。

「もう大丈夫だよ。俺が約束する。お前がちゃんと両足で立って生活できるまではお前のゲストルームに泊まるよ」

ジェノの提案はドンヒョクを安心させた。

ジェノはドンヒョクの家に泊まっている時期が何度かあった。特に家族と激しい口論になった後は。ドンヒョクは空いているもう一つのベッドルームをゲストルーム以上にジェノの部屋として認識し始めていた頃だった。いつだって一緒に過ごしてくれる親友に感謝しか無かった。

ジェノはドンヒョクが落ち着いたと分かるまでは離れなかった。医者が戻ってきて、脚の状態を話しに戻ってくる頃にはドンヒョクの頭も明瞭だった。

残念なことに、今回骨に入っていたヒビは悪化してしまっていた。レントゲン写真を撮って確認したところ、担当医は治療のために、もう少し怪我が治癒すれば手術をするべきだと判断した。手術と聞けば少しの恐怖に襲われるけれど、今すぐに思い悩むことでは無いと分かれば、今この瞬間はリラックスできた。

「他に聞いておきたいことはあるかね？」

病室から出る前に訊く医者。ドンヒョクは一瞬躊躇うけれど、それに気づいたジェノは頷いて促した。

「凄く聞きたいことがあって、、今動き回るのが大変で、ものすごくエネルギー奪われるんです。そのせいでここ数日動かずに何もしていなかったら精神的にやられちゃって。身動きが取りやすくなる方法は無いですか？」

遠慮がちに尋ねるドンヒョク。医者にも解決しようがない事があることを恐れていた。

「ああ。それなら何とかなりそうですよ」

医者は笑顔で答えた。

そうしてドンヒョクは怪我した方の脚を特殊な靴で固定して、車輪の着いた専用のスクーターに乗せた。歩くことの出来る方の足で押して歩くからこそ身動きが簡単で、痛みも最小限に減らせた。それに少し楽しい。新たな移動方法でドンヒョクは怪我して以来初めて外出する予定を入れた。

☽

新しい移動手段とジェノのお陰で、少しずつ普段の生活を取り戻して行ったドンヒョク。食事も入浴も毎日行えるように戻り、授業に戻る予定も入れた。そして何よりも大好きな友達にまた会えるのだ。

少し緊張しているのは事実だった。仲直りできていないまま久しぶりにマークに会うのだから。ロンジュンのバレエのリサイタルで久しぶりに七人揃って再会する。だからこそドンヒョクはロンジュンにとってのビッグイベントを自分とマークの揉め事で台無しにするつもりは無かった。

ジェノとドンヒョクが観客席にたどり着けば、ジェミン、チョンロ、チソンが最前列の真ん中を陣取っていた。友達に会えることが心の底からドンヒョクを嬉しくさせた。また外に出て普通の人間らしく生活出来ることが単純でありながら幸せだった。

ドンヒョクが一人で過ごしたのはたった数日かもしれない。まだ心にすっぽり空いた穴が塞がりきった訳ではなかったけれど、満足だった。友達と話していると自然と気分は上がっていく。

会場の電気が消されれば、右隣に誰かが座るのを感じた。見なくてもそれがマークだと分かった。ドンヒョクは目をステージから離さないでショーが始まるのに集中した。

ステージ上のロンジュンはあまりにも優美で美しかった。どの動きも清らかで洗練されていて、ドンヒョクもロンジュンのパフォーマンスに惹き込まれた。自分の左側を見れば五人の友人がそれぞれロンジュンに圧倒されている。

携帯でパフォーマンスを撮影するジェミンの顔には輝くほどの笑顔が。ジェミンのロンジュンに対しての愛情はあまりにも見え透いていて、気づかない人がいることが不思議なくらいだった。ジェノも子犬のような瞳で目の前で踊るロンジュンにくびったけだ。

「ほんとに小さいなぁ」

ロンジュンから一秒も目を離すことなく心を奪われたまま囁くジェノ。

一つ一つに感心していると、ショーはあっという間に終わった。灯りが戻れば皆それぞれロンジュンに渡すための花束を持って立ち上がった。今すぐにでも褒め称えに行けるようにと。

「遅くなってごめん。バスケの練習が長引いてて」

謝るマークを見れば今夜初めてはっきりとマークを眺めた。少し疲れているようにも見えたが、それでもかっこよかった。それだけで恋しかった感情がまた膨らむ。

他の皆がロンジュンに渡すために一束の花を持っている中、マークだけ二束持っていた。ジェミンもそれに気付いたのか、言及すればマークの頬は照れくさそうに赤く染まった。

「ロンジュンに渡すのは一束だけだよ。もう一束はｰ」

マークの言葉は今夜の主役の登場によって途切れた。一人ずつ順番にロンジュンに抱きつけば感想を伝えて、いつの間にかロンジュンは六束の花束を小さな体で抱えていた。

「ドンヒョガ、今から俺とジェミンと一緒にロンジュンのお祝いしに行くけど、来る？それとも家まで送ってｰ」

ジェノはマークの素早い返答に遮られる。

「ありがと、ジェノ。俺がこいつは連れて帰るよ」

頭を縦に振れば皆それぞれ手を振って帰って行く。ドンヒョクはマークと二人取り残されたまま。あまりにも緊張感が張っていて、気まずくて不自然だった。ドンヒョクはあえてマークと目を合わせないようにした。未だに疑念が多すぎる。それもマークが花束をドンヒョクの腕に置くことで崩されるのだけど。

「これはお前に」

ドンヒョクがよく知る、そして大好きないつものマークに比べて何処か恥ずかしそうだ。

「クズだったから、俺。お前が必要な時にも側に居てやれなかった。特に病院に運ばれた時、、俺はお前の横にいなきゃいけなかったのに、自分のストレスとエゴに負けてしまってた」

車に向かいながら喋るマーク。

「大丈夫」

柔らかく言うドンヒョクは未だにマークと目を合わせるのを拒んだ。

するとマークは足を止めて、口を開いた。

「ドンヒョガ、全然大丈夫じゃないよ。無神経で、思いやりが無い最低な彼氏だった。そんなのお前にとってフェアじゃない。見せては無いけど、本当にずっと心配してたんだ」

そう告げるマーク。

「別にもう気にならない。まじでクソみたいな一週間だったけど、もう忘れたいしさ。ずっと恋しかったから今はヒョンと過ごしたい」

ドンヒョクはそう言ってやっとマークを見れば抱きついた。

マークも強く抱きしめ返せば、ドンヒョクの頭を自分の首に埋めさせた。肺いっぱいにマークの香りが広がるように。

「俺も恋しかった。週末は全部お前に捧げるよ。おっけい？通知も切って、お前が優先だ。最初からそうであるべきだったようにね」

マークが打ち明ければ、二人はしばらくお互いの腕の中から抜け出せないまま抱き合った。離れていた辛い時間を埋め合わせるように。ドンヒョクは至難に溢れた一週間を過ごした。でももう一人で耐える必要はなくなったんだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> でーもまくひょんこの後もやらかしちゃうんだなぁ。  
> 明日は「貪食」です。お楽しみに！


	4. 貪食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ロンジュンはたった二つの感情しか知らない。腹がはち切れそうなほどの満腹感と空っぽな空腹感。二つの過剰な状態を行き来する行為は苦悶に満ちていた。それでもロンジュンは他に方法を知らなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️摂食障害が具体的に描写されてます。嘔吐。血の描写もあります⚠️

ついてない一日だ。ここ最近のロンジュンの生活の中でも極めて最悪の一日と呼べるほどなのだから、なかなかだ。近頃のロンジュンの運勢は最悪でしかなかった。

終わったばかりのバレエのレッスンは上手くいかなかった。何度もやったことのある動きができなくなり、レッスン後も何時間もかけて練習したが一向にできずに終わる。けれどもそんなことはどうでも良くなっていた。単純にできなくなってしまったのだから。動きについていけない自分の体に嫌気が差し、自分自身に失望する。ここにいる価値が無いような、このバレエ団にふさわしくないような気分だ。

沢山のことが自分には不釣り合いだと感じる日々だった。昨晩はみんなと出かけていたのに、ジェミンはまた知らない誰かと帰って行った。いつものことなのに、胸がチクリと痛むんだ。

そんな一日を癒す処方箋をロンジュンは一つしか知らなかった。正しい解決方法でないことくらい本人も分かっていた。少し気分を良くするために、今以上に気分を悪くするなんて。それでもどれほど痛くても、どれほど焼けるような感覚でも、同時に快感を覚えた。体内を浄化して、空っぽにする感覚が。

始まったのは大学に入学してバレエ団に所属することを決めた頃だった。最終的には合格したが、所属前には先生にクラスの前で頬をつねられて食事制限で脂肪をすべて落とせと言われた。

「バレエダンサーは華奢で軽くなければならない。ほんの数グラムでも増えれば動きを鈍らせて、他の細いダンサー達のように優雅に踊れなくなってしまう」

それを機にロンジュンは人生で初めてダイエットに手を出した。けれど一週間が経っても体重は上手く落ちなかった。そこから制限を厳しくしていく一方だった。それがある日、空腹に耐えられずに爆発してしまった。気が狂う勢いで家に転がっている食料を一つ残らず平らげた。何千カロリーも一気に接収したことと、自分の行動への罪悪感で気持ち悪くなるまでひたすら暴食してしまったのだった。

ロンジュンは翌日レッスンがあることを思い出し、脂肪を蓄えて太った自分が教室に足を踏み入れることを想像すれば、恐ろしい感情に襲われた。そこで自分ができる唯一の解決法に手を出したのだ。トイレに行き、胃の中にある全てのものを吐き出した。

無限ループは始まってしまった。

ロンジュンは過酷なバレエのレッスンを最低限耐えられるほどのものを食べ、それ以上は何も口にしなかった。耐えられるまでの飢えを待ち、ついに堪えきれなくなれば溜めていたものを全てむさぼり食べる。それはもうがつがつと暴食する。いっぺんに何千カロリーも摂取すれば、口の中から吐き出されるものが水分と胆汁の混在のみになるまで吐き続けるのだ。

週に一度過食することもあれば、ストレスの溜まっている時なら週に二、三回することもあった。ごくたまに暴食と吐き出す行為で自らを苦しめずに乗り越えられる週もあった。それでも最終地点はいつも同じだった。辞めることのできない習慣となってしまっていたのだから。

ロンジュンの摂食障害が悪化した理由は踊り続けるためだった。バレエは無条件に愛せる趣味であり、ロンジュンの心までも躍らせるものであった。それも今では一番心が軽やかになるのは便座の前にかがみこんでいる時間だった。

ロンジュンの秘密は長い期間にわたって隠し通されていた。ここまで来れば隠すプロフェッショナルになった気がするほど。容姿を保つことはもちろん、次第に大胆な行動を取れるほどにまでなった。友達と食べに行くことも断らず、どうしてもカロリーが消化されるまでの時間が追ってきていると感じれば輪を抜けてトイレでこっそりと吐き出した。家にいれば簡単だった。ルームメイトのマークはいつだっていくつものスケジュールをこなすのに多忙すぎて、家にいる時間はほとんど無かった。

誰も疑いもしない。簡単すぎた。

今夜だってロンジュンはマークがバスケットボールの練習と韓国文化協会でのミーティングで夜遅くまで帰ってこないことを知っていた。ロンジュンはスーパーに行けば五万ウォンほどに値する食料をカゴに入れた。ポテトチップス、クッキー、ケーキ。後に吐出すると分かっていなければ手を出すのが怖いものばかりだ。

スーパーを出ればハンバーガーにポテトにフライドチキンも買い足した。寮に戻る頃にはリュックサックは食べ物で溢れきっていた。部屋に着けば、目の前のテーブルに全て並べた。そして全て食べきる。テーブルにゴミしか残らないまで全てを暴食するのだ。

満腹だった、それはもう気持ちが悪いほど。痛みを感じるほどの満腹は不快なのにそんなことロンジュンは気にしていなかった。慣れもあり、すぐにこの不快感が終わるのも体が覚えていた。体中のエネルギーを使って、重たくなった体を持ち上げればトイレに向かう。ドアを閉める努力もしなかった。狭い空間は恐ろしく、マークもまだ何時間も帰ってくることはないのだから。

クローゼットにしまっていたクッションを足元に置けば膝をつく。何ヵ月もの経験で、クッションがある方が楽であることを学んだ。自身で見つけ出したこの治療法の中で誰も教えてくれないようなことをいくつも覚えた。指を喉の奥まで突っ込めば、絞扼反射を刺激しながら準備をした。しばらくその格好でいれば、ようやく指をより奥に進め、トイレに腹の中の全てを嘔吐した。

一番の試練はこの痛みだった。体中を襲う吐き気に、胃酸がこみ上げて来て食道を焼くように逆流してくる感覚はいつだって苦しい。生理的な涙が頬を伝うが、ロンジュンはそれが身体的な痛みからくるものなのか、精神的なものであるのかあえて考えなかった。

体内にある全ての食料が吐き出されたと言い切れるまでは吐き続け、ようやく止めた。指を抜き出せば涙は未だ流れたまま、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。トイレを流せばシンクに移動して歯を磨く。自分の中に何も残らないと思い込むまで体を空にする感覚に固執するのが物凄く嫌なのが本心。

歯を磨きながら鏡に映る機械的に動く自分を見つめるロンジュン。脳は苦行で身を清めたばかりの「浄罪界」にいる。

酷い顔をしていた。容姿に自分が身を置いた地獄が映し出されていた。文字通りの地獄。毎分毎秒が苦痛だった。しかし全ての苦しみが「今」の状況のためにロンジュン自身が生み出したものであるのだ。この空虚な気持ちのために。ロンジュンにとってこれらの嘔吐は明日こそは今よりも美しくなっていると空っぽな期待を抱くのと同じだった。翌日美しくなっていたことなんて一度もないのだから。

終わればロンジュンはテーブルに散らかったままのゴミを片付けに行かなければならない。全てゴミをかき集めれば外のゴミ箱に捨て、過ごした夜の証拠を抹消しなければ。けれど今は自分の手が上下に歯ブラシを握って動かすのにぼーっと集中した。

ロンジュンはたった二つの感情しか知らない。腹がはち切れそうなほどの満腹感と空っぽな空腹感。二つの過剰な状態を行き来する行為は苦悶に満ちていた。それでもロンジュンは他に方法を知らなかった。

  
  


☽

暴食をしない日には、ロンジュンは必要最低限の食事しか取らなかった。レッスン前に踊るためにある程度必要なエネルギーを蓄える少量を食べて、それきりだ。 

最後に食べてから三日が経ち、お馴染みの飢えに襲われ始めた。それでもなおロンジュンはその飢えを休暇で帰ってきた家族を迎え入れるのと同じ感覚で受け入れた。しばらく会っていなくても懐かしい家族。それと一緒なんだ。

心の底では辞めたくて仕方なかった。満足の行く体重に達し、その体重を維持することが理想だった。それなのに目標体重に達するたびに自分の容姿に変化が見つからず、求める数字は低くなる一方なのだ。

軽いダイエットとして始まった食事制限に人生を狂わされてしまうなんて思ってもいなかった。自分が細いと信じられるまで、一日の予定を食事中心に考える人生になってしまったのだから。本当はジェノとジェミンにだって想いを伝えたかった。支えてくれる友達のためにも、自分の幸せを追いたかった。それでもまずは二人に求められるほど綺麗にならなくてはいけない。二人の愛にふさわしいほど細く美しくならなければ。

そしてロンジュンは毎年恒例の家族との海への旅行にも参加しなかった。公の場で腕や脚が人目に触れることが心地悪くて。本当はつま先に触れる砂浜や、足を濡らす冷たい波が来ては去るのを感じるのが恋しかった。ロンジュンは昔からそんなつかの間の幸福感に親しみを抱いていたのに。

それでもまた来年がある。来年、今とは違う容姿で綺麗で細くなった時に行けばいい。

目の前に現れたチャンスを諦めなければならない時、ロンジュンは自分の体に苛立ちを感じることがあった。これほど大変な思いをしても変化が感じられず、自分が満足いくほど脂肪が落ちたとは思えない。そこでより厳しくルーティンを決め、数値にも厳しくなる。自分が望むほど細くなれないのは努力不足である。もっと努力しなければ、と。

そして今日、ロンジュンは今までで一番努力していた。三時間のバレエレッスンを数量のアーモンドのみで挑んだ。過去４８時間で食べた唯一のものだった。そして恐らく明日になってもあのアーモンドたちが最後に口にしたものになるだろう。我慢できればの話だが。

時間が経つにつれ空腹は酷くなっていたけれど、ロンジュンはチソンにバレエの練習室を貸して彼の練習に付き合う約束をしていた。チソンは今まで通っていたヒップホップのダンス教室を辞めたばかりで、練習場所を新たに探していたのだ。ロンジュンは快く練習を手伝うことを引き受けた。それに、必要以上に体を動かせば最近気になっている内腿の肉も落とせるはず。 

チソンは相当ダンスが恋しかったのか鏡の前で何時間も踊り続けていた。ロンジュンもチソンに合わせて隣で踊ったが、何度か膝が震えるのを感じれば倒れてしまうのではないかと心配になってくる。

ロンジュンはチソンの動きを確認するのに集中すると伝えれば、踊るのを辞めた。本当のところはこれ以上動き続けたら倒れるに違いないと判断したからだ。もしもそんなことがあってしまえば自分のしていることがバレて、辞めないといけないかもしれない。辞めたくはなかった。まだ今のところは。

チソンが些細な動きまで完璧にこなし、計り知れないほどの才能と何年もの努力の結果を表現するのをロンジュンは静かに見つめた。思考はいつの間にかぼんやりとし、死んだような目でじっと見つめることしかできくなっていた。重たい瞼がおりてくれば、開く気力さえも残っていなかった。

寝落ちしそうになった途端、鞄の中から聞こえるバイブレーションでロンジュンは目を開いた。携帯を掴めば表示された名前を確認し、誰か分かれば直ぐに受信許可した。

「もしもし。今会える？、、、お前に会わないと爆発しちゃいそうなんだ」

それだけでロンジュンは立ち上がり荷物をまとめ始めた。ダンスに集中しすぎて電話に気付いていなかったチソンは不思議そうに首を傾げる。

「ヒョン、もう帰らなきゃいけない？」

唇を淋しそうに突き出して尋ねるチソン。

「俺、ジェノに会いにいかなきゃいけない。でも好きなだけ練習してていいよ。帰るときに片付けだけ忘れないで。あとチソンア、お前本当に才能あるよ。またレッスン通うべきだよ」

ロンジュンはチソンの頭を優しく撫でた。チソンは笑顔を返したけれど、ジェノの心配で頭がいっぱいなロンジュンはその笑顔のぎこちなさに気付かなかった。

大学のすぐ横にある小さな公園まで歩いていくが、時折止まらなければ体がスピードについていけそうになかった。それでも好きな人を心配する気持ちで足を止めることはなかった。

何メートルか離れた場所からジェノが木の下で手をポケットに突っ込んだまま立っているのを発見する。口はへの字に曲がっていて、その光景だけでロンジュンの心は砕けそうだった。ジェノは怒った時にしか泣かなかった。そして怒鳴ることもなかった。だからこそジェノが弱った姿を見るのがロンジュンは嫌いだった。

ロンジュンからすればジェノはいつだって高嶺の花だった。優しくて、賢くて、信じられないほどかっこいい。手が届くはずが無いと思わせるほど完璧で平凡からかけ離れていた。ジェノみたいな人はいない。たまに自分がジェノと同じ空気を吸っていて大丈夫なのかと問いかけてしまうほどだった。だけど大丈夫だ。今のロンジュンは自分自身を改正している過渡期なのだから。

ジェノはロンジュンに気付けば小さく手を振り、落ち着いた笑顔を見せた。それでもいつもロンジュンに見せる大きな笑顔とは比べ物にならないもので、視界がぐらつきながらもロンジュンは足を早めた。

「来てくれてありがとう」

ジェノは礼を言えば歩き出す。しばらく雑談を交わせばようやくどうしてあれほど取り乱した様子だったのか話し始めた。

「家に帰ったらまた親が同性愛者を見下す発言ばかりしててさ。ドラァグクイーンが子供に本を読み聞かせをしてることだったかな。わかんないけど、あの家にこれ以上居たく無いってことだけはよくわかったよ」

ジェノは悲しみを帯びた目で遠くを見つめていた。ロンジュンはジェノの手を掴めばぎゅっと優しく握った。ジェノは握られた手を自然と恋人繋ぎに繋ぎ変えれば、また歩き出した。

「苦しかったな」

同情するようにロンジュンは呟く。

「今夜もドンヒョギの所に泊まるの？」

ロンジュンが訊けばジェノは頷いてぐっと息を呑んだ。

「俺の一部は今夜こそぶちキレてやりたいって叫んでた。なんでそんなクズなんだって怒鳴りたかった。そして全部を打ち明けたかった。俺がゲイであることも、そのことを知って拒絶反応をされようと変わることはないって。何度か本当に爆発しそうだったんだ。でも口を開けようとすると一気に怯えてできなくなってしまう」

ジェノはロンジュンの手がライフラインであるように強く掴んで離さなかった。

「ただ、、慎重にな。感情に流されすぎて後悔するジェノは見たくないから」

ロンジュンはお願いするようにジェノを見上げた。ジェノが足を止めるので、ロンジュンは動かなくていい時間に感謝した。未だ遠くを見つめるジェノは暗い表情で、午後からずっと頭を埋めていた質問を口にした。

「ロンジュナ、いつまでも家族にカミングアウトできない俺って臆病だと思う？」

ジェノの声は沢山の感情で溢れている。ロンジュンはそのままジェノの腰に腕を回して抱きしめた。

「まさか。それに、カミングアウトは人それぞれだし他人とは比べられない。ジェノは俺が知ってる人の中で一番勇敢だし、、毎日お前が横にいてくれないと、俺は俺として生きていけないくらい」

ジェノはロンジュンの首に顔を埋めて、立っていられる唯一の支えであるようにロンジュンを抱きしめた。ロンジュンの場合、文字通りジェノの体だけが立っていられる支えとなっていた。しかし今はそんなことを考えることも無く、ジェノの側にいることを選んだ。

「ありがと。ほんとにお前の口からそれが聞けてよかった。また親と距離をおこうかな。ドンヒョクのところに何日か泊まって」

ジェノはロンジュンの腕から離れながら呟いた。再び歩き始めれば、話題も次第に軽いものへと移行していった。ロンジュンは話を聞こうと集中した。だがどれほど頑張ってもその集中力は意識を失わないようにする活力に持っていかれた。

「だからマクヒョンに、そんな頑固にしてないで忘れろって言ったんだよ、、、ロンジュナ？」

ジェノは自分の話を辞めて、隣で突然歩かなくなったロンジュンの方を振り返った。ロンジュンはジェノの心配した表情を最後に目が回り、視界は真っ暗に移り変わった。

☽

意識が再び戻った時にはロンジュンは草むらに横たわったまま、頭はジェノの膝に抱えられていた。ジェノの顔は蒼白してロンジュンを起こそうと必死で、一気に罪悪感がロンジュンの冷え切った血液と一緒に体中に流れた。

「ロンジュナ、」

ロンジュンが目を開けばほっとしたように息を吐くジェノ。

「ああ、かわいいロンジュナ、、何があったの？大丈夫？」

ロンジュンの思考は何百個もの言い訳で埋め尽くされたが、どれも信じられないようなものばかりだった。今の食生活を続けるためには友人に隠し通すことが必要だと分かっていた。だからそうしたのだ。

「今日ずっと動いてたから、、、レッスンも大変で、チソンとその後も練習してたし、、体が耐えられなくなったのかも、、多分」

説明しながらも嘘をつく必要が無くて安心する。

「今日ちゃんとご飯食べた？」

ジェノは腕の中のロンジュンを心底心配そうに見つめた。ロンジュンは質問に息を呑むが不思議なことに答えは自然と出てきた。

「いつもと同じ量だけ食べたよ」

これだからロンジュンはこの最悪な食習慣を隠し通して来れたのだ。彼は嘘をつかない。そして同時に真実も教えない。曖昧な答えは十分彼を包み隠すことに成功してしまうのだ。

「いつも以上に動くんだったら、それは少なすぎたんじゃない？」

ジェノはロンジュンの回答に未だ心配したように見つめた。

「ほら、俺がご飯奢るから。ちゃんとお前が健康って分かるまでね、分かった？言い訳なしだよ」

しっかりとした夕食を取ると分かればロンジュンの中でパニックがこみ上げてくる。それでもロンジュンは感情を表に出さないプロフェッショナルだ。心の中が叫んでいても平然を装う方法を知っているのだ。

ロンジュンは頷いた。でなければ怪しまれるに違いない。ジェノは少し鈍感な所があるが、時期に気付かれてもおかしくないほど洞察力がある時もある。それに、長期間の目標を達成するためには少しの犠牲を補う必要があるとロンジュンは理解していた。

近くのレストランに入ればジェノは山盛りの食事を頼んでくれた。ここ最近食べた中じゃ最も多い。もちろん、暴食するときは除いて。そこでのジェノとの時間を十分に楽しんだ。まるでデートみたいなのだから。食事中に度々こみ上げる後悔を除けばの話だ。

ロンジュンは心の中で違うシチュエーションだったら良かったと願った。美味しい食事を今にも泣きそうにならずに、素直に目の前にいる好きな人と楽しめれば、、、と。自分の摂食障害が雨雲が太陽を覆ってしまうように、毎度幸福な時間を奪わないで欲しいと願うばかりだ。

食事を済ませれば、ジェノに一人で帰れると説得し、挨拶を交わした。そして寮に戻る前に、ふらっとコンビニに立ち寄ってしまう。見慣れた店内に入ればまた暴食するためにカゴに食料をため込んだ。マークが家にいるかどうかさえも分からないが、そんなことが気にならないくらいには今のロンジュンは堕ちていた。

幸運なことに家には一人で、すぐに買ってきたものをテーブルに並べた。三日前最後に暴食した時と同じように。暴食している時以外は最も恐ろしいケーキもぺろりと平らげ、 ファミリーサイズのポテトチップスを開き、アイスを頬張った。

一人になれば惨めな感情を隠す必要も無くなってしまい、食べている途中なのに泣きだしてしまう。そのままトイレに向かって吐き始めても、泣き崩れてしまい何度も中断しなければならなかった。

何時間にも感じるほどの時間が経ち、これ以上何も出てくるはずないと確信しても喉の奥に指を当てるのを辞めなかった。そこで今までには無かったことが起こった。便座の中を覗けばロンジュンの目には真っ赤な血液が映った。

恐怖に襲われたロンジュンは初めて、何ヵ月も堅忍不抜な精神で続けていた秘密の行為が自分を次第に殺していっていたことをはっきりと理解した。

だからストレスが溜まったとき、そして辛い時に取る手段を選んだ。誰よりも頼れて、誰よりも自分の面倒をよく見てくれる人に助けを求めようと。自分自身の目を覚ますためにも必要だと感じて。ジェミン。

ジェミンはいつだってロンジュンの心の支えだった。出会ったその時から。チョンロがこの友人グループに紹介してくれた時一番に迎え入れてくれたのも、たった一度会っただけで毎回みんなで遊ぶ時に誘ってくれたのも。いつだってジェミンはロンジュンを呼んで一緒に時間を過ごそうと声をかけてくれた。

その時からロンジュンの人生においてのジェミンの役割は深く、濃いものとなった。ジェミンはロンジュンに何かがあれば、絶対に手を差しのべてくれることを常に分かりやすく態度で示してくれていた。そしてロンジュンもその手に何度かしがみついた。毎度ではなくてもロンジュンにとってはそれで十分だった。これまでたった一人で自分の問題に立ち向かって来たのだから。

例えばロンジュンの祖母が亡くなったことをジェミンが知った日。何も言わずにジェミンはロンジュンを抱きしめて、ロンジュンが腕の中で泣き崩れるのを受け止めた。彼の心の中の罪悪感、痛み、悲しみ全てに耳を傾けて、それでも嫌な顔をせずに愛情と理解だけを示してくれるジェミン。

ロンジュンが幼かった頃、愛とはその人の幸福な一日をより一層幸福なものにすることだと信じていた。愛とは世界が真っ黒に染まって、希望が感じられない時に側にいてくれる人であることを教えてくれたのはジェミンだった。

だからロンジュンは震える手で見慣れた番号を打ち込んだ。今までに無いほど緊張していたけれど、便座の中を彩る血がロンジュン自身が自分を破壊していたことを物語っていた。自分だけじゃどうにもできないところまで来てしまっていたこと。助けがいること。

「もしもし」

電話に出たのは知らない女性の声だった。

「ジェミンなら今ちょっと忙しいの。またかけなおしてくれます？」

彼女は楽しそうにクスリと笑った。後ろからは口ごもった音が聞こえてくる。携帯を女性の手から取り上げるような声だった。そうして直ぐに何よりもロンジュンを落ち着かせる声の持ち主に変わった。

「もしもし、ロンジュナ。どうかした？」

「あ、、いや、別に大したことじゃない。取り込み中だったんだな、、ごめん」

ロンジュンは声を詰まらせながら話した。

「ロンジュナ、、？大丈夫？」

ロンジュンの声から涙を聞き取ったジェミンは真剣に尋ねた。

「う、うん、、ごめん、忙しいときに、じゃあ、バイバイ」

直ぐに電話を切るロンジュン。

これが合図だったのだ。別に血液を吐き出すなんて大したことじゃない。ジェミンが自分のために目の前のものを放り出して駆けつけてくれるという考えが馬鹿げていたと。ジェノやジェミンに今夜のように心配をかけるほどの悩みでないと。そう自分に言い聞かせて納得した。

ロンジュンはトイレを掃除すれば、テーブルの上の残骸を片付けに戻った。ゴミを外に捨てに行けば、今日も綺麗さっぱり自分の行為の証拠を隠滅する。

毎回過食と吐き出す行為を繰り返す度に、ロンジュンは自分の仮面を脱いだ気持ちに浸る。みんなに健康であることを知らせる仮面。けれどその行為が終わればまた仮面を付けなおして夜自分を傷付けていたなんて思わせないように振る舞うしかない。

片付けが終われば片手に収まるほどのアーモンドを食べた。血を見てから何も食べないことの恐ろしさは覚えたのだ。喉が焼けるように痛いがその痛みが好きだった。自分の姿が変わっていっている証拠なのだから。自分の容姿の欠点を少しずつ改善している証だ。これを続ければいつか、自分の望む姿になっていることを信じて。

ロンジュンの秘密は守られた。今のところは。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 何年も英語から日本語に訳してるけど未だにbaby, sweetie, honeyをどう訳していいか戸惑ってしまう。かわいいロンジュナ〜=babyでした。笑 
> 
> かなり重たい内容でしたが、必ずロンジュンも良くなります！そして現実世界のジェミンがいつもファンやメンバーに対して、ご飯食べた？って確認してくれること、些細なのに本当に優しいことだなって改めて感じます。ヘンドリーの食事制限やダイエットへの意見も本当に私自身は救われてます( •̥ ˍ •̥ )
> 
> 今更ですが、お話を通して一回も泣かないキャラクターはいません！笑 でもちゃんと乗り切ります。
> 
> 明日は「高慢」です！お楽しみに！


	5. 高慢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口を開かずに今あるものに感謝して、助けは決して求めない。チソンの知っている問題解決方法はそれだけ。問題解決に繋がっているかと言われるとそうでもなかった。

簡単に言えば、チソンはくたびれていた。この新しいルーティンを始めて数ヵ月が経ったが、未だに体も体力もこの習慣に慣れてはいなかった。休憩する時間なんて無い。それでもチソンにはどうすることもできなかった。

一日の流れはこうだ。朝七時に起床して、八時に始まる学校の準備をする。学校が終われば真っすぐ家の近くのガソリンスタンドでのバイトに駆けつけて夜の十時まで働けば、家に帰って宿題をする。大体が夜明け寸前までかかってしまうけれど。週末には十時間のシフトを入れながら、学校の課題もする。そしてこれが繰り返される。

チソンは自分の人生がこれほど忙しく、時間に追われたものになるなんて思ってもいなかった。そして父親が精神病の悪化の結果、職を失うことになるなんて考えてもいなかった。幸いなことに、父親は一年ほど精神科に通っている。それでも父親の病気が家族に及ぼした影響はそう簡単にカバーできるものでないとチソンは分かっていた。

パク家は裕福な方だった。父親の働く株式会社から得られる収入は十分で、母親が働かずにも不便なく少々の贅沢は許される生活ができていた。それも父親が解雇になってからは全て失われた。長年暮らした一軒家は売って、小さめのアパートに引っ越した。そして、母親だけでなくチソンも仕事を見つけて父親の治療費を払わなければならなくなった。

未だに無職な父親だが、チソンは自分のガソリンスタンドでの時間も父親が少しでも良くなれるためなら惜しくないと思っている。

家族を支えるためにチソンは沢山のことを犠牲にした。一つ目が全ての空き時間だ。友達と遊ぶ約束もバイトのシフトを増やすためにほとんど断った。そしてダンスも辞めた。ダンス教室に月々払わなければいけない授業料を払うのが難しいと判断したのだ。

あまりにも失うものが多かったからこそ、時には父親への怒りが爆発しそうになることもあった。それでも毎回父親が今まで自分にしてくれたことを思い出す。父親が犠牲を払ってでもチソンの子供時代を素晴らしいものにしてくれたこと。それを思えば自分の人生の犠牲も価値のあるものだと思えるのだ。

とはいえ、モチベーションが完全に心の傷を癒すわけでは無かった。一日中突っ立っていることから疲労で痛む足も、疲れ切った脳で朝まで宿題しなければならないのもあまりにも大変だった。

特にここ数週間は酷かった。いつも以上にお金を稼ごうと必死だった。チョンロのミュージカルの初演がもうすぐなのだ。だからこそ、チョンロに渡すための大きな花束を買いたかった。そして公演後、友達とチョンロを祝うためにご飯を食べに行くときにはチョンロにご馳走してやりたい気持ちがあった。

どこに食べに行くかは決まっていなかったけれど、チソンはそこそこ高級なところになることを予想した。他の六人はチソンのように経済的に苦しんではいない。だからこそ親友を祝うのに金銭的な面で遠慮することはない。みんなに自分の状況を話せば全員が理解してくれることも分かっていた。それでもチソンは黙っていた。みんなの楽しみを自分が貧しくなったからという理由だけで台無しにしたくなかったのだ。

チソンは家庭の状況を誰にも話していなかった。チョンロにさえも。伝えれば、皆の自分を見る目が変わることを恐れたからだ。可哀想だと哀れに思われるに違いない。そして何よりも父親を悪く見られるのが嫌だった。ここ数年で色々なことがあったけれど、チソンは今でも自分の父親を尊敬して、誇りに思っていたんだ。

長い一週間に感じた。だが木曜日はいつも大切な日。理由はたった一つ。給料日なのだ。口座を確かめれば、努力した分のお金が待っている。そしてこの興奮に加えて仕事を始めてから初めて、週末は完全に仕事を休むことになっている。

棚に在庫品を詰めながら、バイトから開放されるまでをカウントダウンする。残り二十分だ。

ドアが開く音がして、顔を上げると見慣れた顔と目を合わせてしまう。

「チソンア？ここで何してるの？」

店に入ってきたジェミンはチソンを不思議そうに眺めた。

「ここで働いてるの？」

チソンが着用しているユニフォームを見て、胸元に付いたネームタグがジェミンの目に留まればチソンは逃れようがないと悟った。

「あー、う、うん、、そうだよ。数ヵ月前に働き始めたんだ」

噛みながらも白状するチソン。とにかくこの会話が終わるのを望んでいた。あまりにも長い期間友達には忙しいとだけ言って隠してきていたのだから。誰かに教えるなんて考えても無かった。

「みんなと図書館で勉強してて、今から家に帰るところだったんだ。てか、どうしてこんな所で働いてるの？家は南区じゃなかったっけ？」

興味津々に尋ねてくるジェミンにチソンは気まずそうに笑う事しかできなかった。どう答えるのが正解か分からないのだ。他の客がレジの前に来るのを見れば、すぐにレジの方に急いだ。不思議そうなジェミンを棚の前に一人残して。

ジェミンは自分の買い物を済ませれば、それ以上質問せずに店を出た。チソンはそのことに胸をなでおろせば、シフトがその後直ぐに終わったので自分も帰る支度をした。

店を出ると、ジェミンはチソンを待っていた。

「家まで送るよ」

チソンが出て来たことに気付いた途端に口を開くジェミン。

「家遠いでしょ？それに暗くなってきてるし」

微笑んで言うジェミンが、チソンに断る選択肢を与えていないのを分かっていた。ジェミンはいつだってチソンの事となれば過保護だった。だからこそこれ以上隠すことはできなかった。

「あー、いや、、去年の終わりくらいに引っ越したんだ、、」

父親の解雇以来初めて引っ越したことを伝えるチソン。

「チソンア、、、？どうかしたの？何かあったんだったら何でも教えてくれていいんだよ？どんなことでも信頼してくれて大丈夫って知ってるでしょ」

ジェミンは心配そうに声をかけた。それにジェミンは正しかった。いつだってチソンはジェミンのことを信頼していた。とはいえ言葉にするのは難しい。家族が今抱えている問題を全て正直に話すのは簡単なことでは無いのだ。しかしもう後戻りできなかった。ジェミンはこの数分の間に知りすぎてしまった。だからチソンは窮屈な新居に向かいながらジェミンに全てを打ち明けた。

ジェミンは頷いて、正しいタイミングで同情するように相づちをうって、全てに耳を傾けてくれた。何にも口出しをせずに、チソンの話を途切らせることもなく話を聞いた。チソンが話し終われば、ジェミンはコンビニの前で立ち止まった。

「家族の方は、、？その、チソンイは、、、大丈夫？」

ジェミンはチソンの顔や体を見渡して、虐待やネグレクトの有無を確認しているようだった。けれども不幸中の幸い、チソンの家庭はそういったことでは悩まされていなかった。

「...うん」

ほとんど本心だった。

「まあ、前よりも疲れてる、、ずっと働いてるから。でも父さんはだいぶ良くなってきてるし、俺と母さんは大丈夫。大変だけど、、日が経つにつれて希望的にもなってるよ」

ジェミンは考え込むように見つめて深く頷いた。

「ずっと一人で抱え込んでたって思うと、、、」

ジェミンはそう言いながらチソンを抱きしめた。

「もっと早くに教えてくれてたらって思っちゃう、、、もっと前から支えになりたかったよ」

ジェミンの言葉を聞けば罪悪感がこみ上げてくる。ジェミンが後ほど、早くチソンの現状に気付けなかった自分を責めるに違いないことを知っているからこそだ。

「誰にも迷惑かけたくなかったんだ。だって言うほど最悪な状況ってわけでもないじゃん、、、確かにバイトもみっちりだし、家も狭くなったけど、それでも家族の仲も悪くない、、、俺よりもっと大変な人がいるって分かってるから。ほら、ジェノヒョンの家族なんて、、」

チソンの声は次第に小さくなっていった。ジェミンはジェノの両親のことを思い出せば、一瞬苛立ったような顔を見せたが、すぐに目の前の状況に話を戻した。

「だからってチソンイが抱えてる問題が無効にはならないよ。大したことないかもしれないって思うことでも、助けを求めていいんだよ？お前は俺たちの大事なマンネだからね。だからこそ手を差し伸べたいってみーんな思ってる。確かにジェノの家庭状況も酷いし、俺だって変えてあげられるのなら何でもしてやりたいくらいだよ。でもね、ジェノはいつも相談してくれる。チソンイの家庭の問題を俺には解決できないのは分かってる。本当にできないもん。それでもお前の心の支えにはなりたいんだよ。ヒョンとして、友達としてね」

ジェミンはお願いするようにチソンの両手を掴んだ。

それを聞けばチソンの目は潤んだ。もう久しくこのように誰かに面倒を見てもらっていなかった。

「ほんとに皆に言いたくて言いたくて仕方なかったんだよ」

チソンは胸の内を打ち明けながら涙が零れる前に指で拭った。

「普段なら何かあれば父さんに相談しにいくんだけど、今はそれができないから、、心細くなるん－」

言葉を言い切る前にジェミンはまたきつくチソンを抱き寄せた。

「俺がいる。いつでもお前の味方だから、心配しないで。もっと早くに気付いてあげられなくて本当にごめんね」

慰めるように囁くジェミン。

「俺だけじゃない。みんなチソンイの味方だよ。みんなみんな。他のみんなに言う心の準備ができてれば伝えてあげて欲しい。もちろん決めるのは自分だけど」

他のみんなに話すことを押し付けているわけではないことを示すジェミンにチソンはもう一度考え直す。

「まだみんなには言えないかも。最初にチョンロに言うと思う。ガソリンスタンドのバイトを増やしたせいでデートいっぱい断っちゃったし、、」

「状況を話せば絶対に理解してくれるよ。みんなね。プライドは捨てて、俺らのこと頼ってね」

アパートの前に着けば、チソンはその外観に恥ずかしさを感じてしまう。それでもジェミンがそんなことで見下したりしないことは分かっていた。

その夜、チソンがベッドに入るときには何ヵ月かぶりに少し肩の荷が下りた気がした。

☽

次の日、チソンは高校の体育館のステージの一番前のど真ん中で、今自分で買うことのできる最高額の大きな花束を抱えて座っていた。他の友達も同じようにそれぞれチョンロに渡す花束を持って、チョンロがミュージカルで輝く姿を楽しみにしていた。

チョンロは劇中の中でも最も重要なキャラクターの一人を演じていて、文字通り輝いていた。その姿はスターそのもの。チソンの個人的なえこひいきでもない。チョンロは間違いなく素晴らしいパフォーマーで、チソンはそんな彼を誇りに思った。

公演後、七人はチョンロの初演が無事成功したことを祝いに食事に行った。レストランは適度な価格設定の店だった。チョンロが選んだメニューがそこそこ高くても、チソンは自分の注文を安く済ませて調節して二人分払うことができた。ただ金銭的に余裕が無かっただけであって、ずっとご馳走したいと思っていたのだから。

食事が終わればそれぞれバラバラに行くところがあるのか解散した。直ぐに帰るのは名残惜しく、この時間を続かせようと公園に二人向かうチョンロとチソン。

ドンヒョクの待ち迎えている手術から、ロンジュン、ジェミン、ジェノの三人がいつになったら付き合い始めるのか、そしてどうしてマークが大量の課外活動を両立しながら正気を失わずにいられるかなど話題は転々とした。

「みんなのことはもういいや。お前の話して。最近二人での時間全然無かったし」

チョンロの言う通りだった。二人とも忙しかった。それでもチョンロはチソンが忙しかった本当の理由を知らない。愛情と、理解しようとしている気持ちのこもった真剣な眼差しを向けられれば、ついにチソンは自分の家庭のことを話さずにはいられなかった。

「全然知らないうちに大変だったんだね、チソンア」

チョンロはチソンが一通り話し終わるのを待てばベンチに座り直して言った。

「信頼して、教えてくれてありがとう。正直、もう俺と会いたくないのか、俺のこと好きじゃなくなったんだと思ってた」

「え？！」

ぼそっと言うチョンロにチソンは思わず声を上げてしまう。お互いの視線が合うようにチョンロの手を握り込む。

「もちろん今も好きだよ。ただ、ダサい彼氏だと思われたくなかったんだ」

自分の言葉の重みも考えずに早口に言い放つチソン。チョンロはそれでも聞き逃さなかった。

「...彼氏？」

チソンは血の気が引くのを感じる。十分前、父親の精神病を説明していた時以上の緊張感が突然押し寄せてくるのだ。

「あー、うん、、チョンロのこと彼氏だと思ってる。もちろん、チョンロが嫌じゃなければだよ、押し付けてるわけじゃな－」

返答するチソンはチョンロの唇によってそれ以上の言葉を発するのを塞がれた。

「お前の彼氏になりたいに決まってるだろ、ばかパクチソン」

唇が触れたまま言うチョンロ。二人とも口角が上がるのを止められずに、離れてしまう。

「あと、一応言っとくけどそんなことでダサいとか思わないから。おっけー？金銭的な援助を人に求めるのって簡単なことじゃないと思うけど、いつだって選択肢の一つとして考えておいてよね。そして何よりも、何か悩んでることがあれば正直に教えてよ。どんなことでも絶対に軽蔑しないから。もう正式にお前の彼氏なんだからな。そんな簡単には俺から逃げられないよ？分かった？可愛いチソンア～」

ふざけてウィンクするチョンロに一気に顔が熱くなるのを感じる。可愛いと言われたことだけでなく、単純にチョンロみたいな人が自分の人生の大切な一部として居てくれていることが幸せで仕方ないんだ。プライドを捨ててでも、差し伸べられた手にしがみつきたいと思わせてくれる人。

それから暫く公園のベンチで抱き合えば、チソンはチョンロに帰って休むように進めた。明日は昼と夜両方の公演があるんだ。もちろんチソンはその両方を観に行く。しっかり体を休めなければならない。

お互いの正直な気持ちを話せて、すっきりしていた。もうチソンが隠すことも無く、以前よりもデートのスケジュールだって上手く組めそうだった。それにチョンロのミュージカルももうすぐ終わる。二人の時間はなんとか増えそうだった。

二人ともお揃いの笑顔と愛に溢れた気持ちを身に付けて、夜を終えることができた。何よりも、家に帰るために離れ離れになっても、またすぐに駆けつけられる彼氏が居ると分かっているのは幸福でしかなかった。

☽

普段チソンが帰宅した頃には両親は既に就寝済みだ。ところが今夜は、小さなリビングでチソンの帰りを待っている人が居た。鼻の先に眼鏡を乗せたチソンの父親は背中を丸めてクロスワードパズルを解いていた。

まるで世界中の苦痛を抱えているようにたるんだ姿勢。そんな姿を見てもチソンは悪く思わなかった。今の父親には、ただ生きているだけでも膨大なエネルギーが必要なのだから。

「おかえり、チソンア」

穏やかな笑顔で迎え入れられるだけでありがたかった。何ヶ月もの間感情を失った父親を見続けていたのだから。

「なんだか今日は機嫌が良いな？」

隣に座るチソンに声をかける父。

「うん、すごく。週末どっちもバイト休みだし、今日はチョンロのミュージカルの初演だったから、ヒョン達と一緒にお祝いしにご飯食べに行った。友達といられる時間はいつだって楽しいよ」

ソファに腰かければ一気に長い一日の疲労が体全体に広がった気がした。

申し訳なさそうに息子を見つめれば、口を開く父親。

「良かった。それが聞けて何よりだ。ここ数年はお前に沢山迷惑をかけてしまったなぁ。でも父さんの代わりにお前がこの家の大黒柱になってくれたこと、本当に感謝してるんだよ。父さんのせいで、沢山の犠牲を払わせてしまったこと、、本当に申し訳ないと思ってる」

「大丈夫だよ、父さん」

寂しそうに俯く父親を見れば直ぐに返すチソン。

「家族のためになるんだったら週に百時間でも働くから」

チソンは心を込めて言った。それが本心だから。父親のいない人生を歩むくらいならば、学校と仕事を両立したいと心の底から願うのだった。

チソンを見つめる父の目にはあまりにも沢山の感情が混在していて、どう感じているのか確かめるのは難しかった。

「本当にお前を誇りに思うよ」

ようやく沈黙を破る父。

「こんなにも素晴らしい青年に育ってくれた。お前無しでは父さんはここまでやってこれなかった」

父の言葉に涙ぐむ。もう何年もそういった言葉を聞くことは無かった。たった一言でこれまでの長時間の労働が、どれほどしんどくても価値のあるものと変わるのだ。チソンの父は側にいて、少しずつ良くなって行ってるのだから。

「精神科の担当医と話しててね、そろそろ仕事に復帰しても良い頃だと言われたんだよ。来週から仕事の面接に行こうと思うんだ。パートの仕事から始める事にはなるけどな、少しずつまたランクアップしていけるように頑張るよ。大した事は無いかもしれない。だけどお前がリラックスできる時間が増えればなって思ってる。バイトも減らして、またお前が高校生らしく過ごせるように」

父親が言い終わる頃にはチソンの頬は涙で濡れていて、そのまま父親に抱きしめられた。もう長い間二人の間で大人の役割を果たしていたのはチソンの方だった。それが元に戻って来ているのを実感するんだ。

「父さんが良くなってきてるのが嬉しいよ」

泣きながら話すチソンを父親は強く抱いた。

この瞬間チソンは助けを求める事は何も恥じるものでないと分かった。自分のプライドを優先した所で、関わっている誰にとっても良い結果は及ぼさない。目の前の父を見ればよく分かった。自分の大切な人に自ら助けを求めることこそ、真の勇敢さなのだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私が読んでいた時は高慢って聞いて、次はマークかぁって勝手に思い込んでいたのである意味驚きました。正直高慢っていうよりも、プライドのまま訳すのが正解だったのかなぁなんて思ったりもしますが。  
> チョンロがチソンをbabyって呼ぶ破壊力個人的にやばすぎたんですけど、日本語にするとやっぱ半減しちゃいますね〜。
> 
> 明日は「強欲」です。もうここまでくると誰が何かわかりそうですね。お楽しみに！


	6. 強欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> マークが多忙であることは周知の事実だった。フルタイムで優秀な大学生を全うしながら、大学のバスケットボールチームに所属して、韓国文化協会の会長を務めるだけでなく、教会の聖書の学習にも通ってそれに加えて収録スタジオでのバイトもしている。人間関係とこれらの全ての活動のバランスを取るのは安易でない。それでもマークは全てを望んだ。全てどうにか両立できるようにひたすら努力した。

過重労働であることくらい、マーク自身理解していた。それでもどれか一つでも諦めなければならないと考えると苦しいのだった。全部全部欲しい。たとえそれが負担になったとしても。

例えば、今日。日曜日の早朝からマークは収録スタジオに足を運んでいた。その他の活動は丸一日休みを取ったけれど、仕事を休む判断だけはどうしても下せなかった。

それでも長時間は働けない。今日はドンヒョクの手術の日で、絶対に側にいると約束した。ドンヒョクは大きな手術自体が初めての体験で、メスが自分の体に触れると考えるだけで緊張してその一週間何度もマークに不安げに電話をかけてきた。絶対に側にいて乗り越えるのを手伝って欲しいと。

ドンヒョクが手術の受付を済ませる十一時に病院で待ち合わせるという約束だった。時刻は十時四十五分。マークはそれほど焦っていない。少し遅れても大丈夫。ドンヒョクが移動病室に運ばれる前に到着すれば大丈夫。

その後二十分、必死に働き続けているとロンジュンから慌てたようなメッセージが一つ。

【ドンヒョクの奴、めちゃめちゃ怖がってる。ずっとヒョンのこと聞いてくるけど、ヒョン来るの？】

それだけ見れば、荷物をまとめて、建物から出ようとしたところだった。

「マクヤ、もう帰るの？」

上司のテイルに声をかけられた。

「もうシフト終わってるけど、午後にテンが新しいアルバムの収録しに来るんだ。お前、あいつの大ファンって言ってたよな？一緒に仕事をする絶好の機会だと思うよ」

テンはマークの一番好きなアーティストだった。ダンス、音楽、ラップを一つに盛り込んだ音楽ジャンルのパイオニアであり、本物の天才肌。テンと仕事をするのは、マークの長年の目標の一つだ。このような貴重な機会を簡単に逃すわけにはいかない。

だからマークは残ることを選んだのだ。どちらにしても、ドンヒョクが手術を受けている間マークにできることは特に無かった。それに手術自体大掛かりなものでもないから、失敗するはずもないものだ。手術が終わった後にでもきちんとドンヒョクに事情を説明すればなんてことない。そうすれば、愛情深い彼氏としての役割と、憧れのアーティストのサウンドエンジニアのバイトを両立できたと言えるだろう。

テンとの時間は信じられないほど楽しく、簡単に音楽制作の魅力に溺れてしまった。あっという間に数時間が経ち、時計の針がもうすぐ五時を迎えることを示しているのを見ると驚いてしまう。そんなマークの姿を見ればテンは予定があるのか尋ねた。

「大丈夫です」

マークは即答した。

「午前中に恋人の手術があったんです。もうこんな遅い時間になってたんだってびっくりして、、多分もう終わってますけど。カトクして確認してみます」

控えめに言うマークに比べてテンは目を丸くしてショックを受けていた。

「うそ、、そんな大事な時に残らせてしまって申し訳ない。今すぐ恋人さんのところに行ってあげて。また来週収録しに来るから、その時にでも僕らは会えるよ」

テンは急かすように言った。マークは少し抵抗を見せながらもテンとテイルに説得されればリュックを肩にかけて病院に向かった。

到着すればすぐに五階まで案内されて、教えられた病室に進んだ。部屋に入ろうとすれば看護師に止められる。看護師は病室に頭を覗かせれば、マークを病室に入れずにドンヒョクに話しかけた。

「イ・ドンヒョクさん？男の方がお見えですよ、、、彼氏のマークさんと名乗ってますけど」

マークは病室の中を看護師の肩越しに見ようとしたけれど、看護師のふわふわとした髪の毛で見えなかった。

「彼氏なんていません」

聞き慣れた鼻にかかった甘い声がそう言い張るのを聞けばついにマークも我慢しきれず止めようとする看護師を避けて病室に入った。

「おい～こんな時に冗談はよせよドンヒョガ」

部屋の奥にいるドンヒョクのところまで歩み寄りながら様子を確かめる。大切な彼氏は、手術後とはいえ異常はなさそうだ。

「ドンヒョクさん、セキュリティを呼びましょうか？」

マークを懸念した目で見る看護師にドンヒョクは首を振った。マークが怪しい者ではないことを理解した看護師は静かに出て行って病室に二人を残した。

「今一人？他のみんなは？」

マークは部屋を見渡しながら訊いた。何人かの友達は見舞いに来ていると思っていたのだ。

「今いないだけ。ロンジュンとジェミンは手術の前から終わった後までずっといてくれたよ。他のみんなもそれぞれお見舞いに来てくれた。ジェノは今夜一緒にいてくれる。今は俺んちから俺のお気に入りのふわふわのブランケット取りに行ってくれてるけど、もうすぐ戻ってくる」

単調なトーンで説明するドンヒョクに、マークはその抑揚のない話し方について触れなかった。

「別にジェノに残らなくていいよって伝えて。俺がここに残るから。具合はどう？って聞こうと思ったけど、看護師さんに冗談飛ばすくらいだし大丈夫そうだな」

くすっと笑いながらマークはドンヒョクの手を取ろうと手を伸ばすけれど、ドンヒョクは腕に繋がっている点滴がはずれないようにしながらもマークの手を払いのけた。

「俺ふざけてないけど。俺に彼氏なんていないよマクヒョン」

ドンヒョクの声のトーンは途端に冷淡になった。マークは戸惑いながらも瞬きを繰り返してドンヒョクを見つめた。

「え、、？ど、、どういうことだよ？理解できないんだけど、、」

言葉に詰まるマークは全く今の状況を理解していなかった。

「もう俺たちは付き合ってないってこと。俺、ヒョンと別れる」

さらっと言い遂げるドンヒョクに迷いは無い。それでもマークはドンヒョクの唇が震えていたのを見逃さなかった。

マークはぽかんと自分の恋人、、元恋人を見つめながら言葉を探した。

「なんでだよ、、」

丸十秒かけてようやくマークが発せたのはそれだけだった。ドンヒョクの目に涙がたまるのを見ると自己嫌悪に陥る。その涙の原因が自分だとはっきりとわかっているから。ただでさえ入院しているというのに、泣かせてしまった。

「だって、今日こそは本気で側にいてほしかったのに、、来てくれなかったじゃん。ヒョンだって俺がヒョンを必要としてたの、分かってたでしょ。ロンジュナのメールちゃんと見たのも知ってるよ。それでも来てくれなかった。俺が、、病院にいるときでさえ来てくれないなら、、もう、いつになったらヒョンのこと信じていいのかわからないよ」

沢山の感情に圧倒されて目を背けるドンヒョク。ただでさえ痛む左足に、手術に対して抱えていた不安も消えないまま。

マークは真剣にドンヒョクを見つめれば、笑って見せた。

「ドンヒョガ、鎮痛剤かなにかでちゃんと思考が働いてないんじゃないかな、、」

もう一度手を伸ばしても直ぐに拒まれる。

「十分正気だから。もうマクヒョンと一緒にいたくない。理由も今伝えた通りだよ。受け入れられないかもしれないけど、俺は気を変えるつもりないから」

今までマークが見たどんなドンヒョクよりも真面目な顔をしていて、自分が取り返しのつかないことをしてしまったとようやく実感が湧いてきた。

「でも、、、俺のこと、愛してるんだと思ってたよ、、」

マークの声は小声で脆弱だ。

「愛してるよ、でもマクヒョ－」

ドンヒョクは直ぐに遮られた。

「じゃあなんで、愛のために戦うのをやめるんだよ！」

怒鳴ると同時にマークの涙は頬を伝った。

「なんでって、、、マクヒョンがそもそも戦おうともしてくれなかったからでしょ。だから俺も戦わないことにしたんだ」

ドンヒョクは声をあげて泣いた。

「ヒョンのバスケの試合は全部応援しに行ったし、ヒョンがやってるチャリティーイベントも全部参加した。ヒョンがスタジオから出られないくらい忙しいときはご飯持って行ったし、試験週間に徹夜して勉強するヒョンのために毎日コーヒー渡しに行った。でも、ヒョンが俺のために動いてくれたことある？ここ一年間の間で、俺がヒョンを必要としたとき、一回でも俺の側にいてくれたことあった？ねえ、ヒョン。一個でも思い出せる？」

ヒステリーぎみに言葉を叫ぶドンヒョクを即座に否定してやりたかった。今までマークがドンヒョクのためにしてあげたことを何個でも言ってやりたかった。けれど残念なことに、何も思いつかなかった。たった一つも。マークは自分の心が粉々に砕けるのを感じ取った。

「マクヒョンは強欲すぎるよ」

それだけ聞けばマークは崩れ落ちて、両手に顔を埋めて涙を流した。

「何でもかんでも欲しがって、すべてを得るために自分のエネルギーを分割してでも達成しようとする。だけど大量のことに一気に手を出すせいで、ヒョンの百パーセントの力が出し切れてない、、全部中途半端。俺に対してもそうだった。いつか俺が目を覚ましたら、ヒョンが俺に少しでも愛を注いでくれるかもしれない、、、そんなあり得ない希望を信じ続けて、自分に嘘をつき続けるのにもう俺は疲れたんだよ」

ドンヒョクは全てを吐き出せば、乱れた呼吸を整えた。

「ドンヒョガ、おねがい」

マークが泣きながら声を絞り出しても止められるだけだった。

「もうマクヒョンは帰って。俺疲れたし、これについて話し続けるエネルギーも残ってない」

本人の言う通りだった。ドンヒョクの瞼は重たそうにしていた。

「でも、」

何か言い返そうとしてもまた別の声に止められた。今回はドンヒョクでは無かった。

「ドンヒョガのいう通りだよ、マクヒョン」

病室に入ってきたジェノは両手にドンヒョクのブランケットとそれ以外にも沢山ドンヒョクの家から持ってきた荷物を抱えていた。

「今日はもう帰って。また後にでも話し合えばいいでしょ。とにかく今はドンヒョガを休ませてあげて」

厳しく言うジェノの眼差しはいつものように温厚ではなかった。むしろそこには炎が秘められている。

マークは反論したくても、ジェノには敵わないことがわかっていた。穏やかで頑固なジェノは、大切な人が傷付けられるのはどのような形でも許さなかった。

だからマークは帰宅した。心はボロボロで失恋して。そして何よりも独りぼっちだった。

☽

ドンヒョクに別れを切り出されて四日が経った。あの日以来、マークは一度もドンヒョク含めて他の友人と連絡を取れずにいた。それでも別れたのにも関わらず、マークは様々な方法でドンヒョクに自分の愛情が嘘では無かったことを示そうと試みた。

ドンヒョクの好きなレストランからドンヒョクの家までフードデリバリーを毎日かかさず届けさせた。完全に完治したわけではないドンヒョクの側に居てくれているであろうジェノの分を入れるのも忘れずに。他にもドンヒョクのために買ったプレゼント達を、今でも唯一マークと連絡を取ってくれているチョンロを通して受け渡した。

財布の中身はとてつもない速度で軽くなっていっていた。けれど会えないこの状況では、マークはこれ以上どうドンヒョクに愛情表現していいのか分からなかった。またドンヒョクと話せるのなら借金しても良いと思えるまでにはなっていた。

チョンロ以外でマークを無視していないのはルームメイトのロンジュンだった。毎日ペットのようにロンジュンが帰宅するのを待って、帰ってくればドンヒョクについて質問攻めするのだ。ロンジュンはちゃんと答えてくれるものの、マークが納得できるほど細かくは話さない。

ジェミン、ジェノ、チソンに関しては全くマークの電話やメールに反応すること無く、音無沙汰だった。今までのドンヒョクの扱いだけでなく、他のみんなとの予定も何度もキャンセルしたことを思うと自業自得だと分かっていた。

だからこそ、何日も続いた沈黙を破るように真昼間にかかってきたジェミンの電話に驚いた。声を久しぶりに聞きたいという一心で受信を許可すれば、耳いっぱいにジェミンの怒鳴り声を味わうことになったけれど。

「まじでヒョンふざけんなよ。もう何ヶ月もロンジュニと住んでるくせに何で気づかねえんだよ！ロンジュニがずっとずっと自分のこと傷つけてたの、何で気づかなかったんだよ！」

ジェミンから叫ばれる言葉にマークは混乱するだけだ。何から返答すればいいのか分からない。

「ジェミナ、落ち着けよ。何の話をしてんだ？」

一秒一秒緊迫感が増しているのを感じ取れば、緊張せずにはいられない。親友の一人が自分に対して激怒しているだけでなく、唯一口聞いてくれた親友であるロンジュンの身に何かがあったみたいなのだから。

「トイレでロンジュニが喉に指突っ込んでるところ、チソンイが見つけたんだ。ロンジュナ、、吐き出そうとしてたんだ。これをもう何ヶ月もしてたって、、教えてくれた、、」

状況を説明しながらジェミンの声が割れるのを聞くと、マークの心も一緒に痛まずにはいられなかった。

「今すぐドンヒョクんちに来て。どんだけ今の状況がクソだろうと知らない。ロンジュンはヒョンの親友でもあるし、今はヒョンのこと必要としてるから」

それだけ言えば、ジェミンは直ぐに通話を切った。

マークは大急ぎでドンヒョクのマンションまで向かった。ドンヒョクや他の友人に久々会うことに緊張しながらも、そんな不安は押し避けた。今は自分のことは気にしてられない。ロンジュンを支える時だ。

家に入れば、みんなの集まっている一室の暗すぎる雰囲気に圧倒される。ジェミンの膝に座ったロンジュンはすすり泣いていて、ジェミンはそんなロンジュンの髪を撫でながら優しい言葉をひたすら耳に囁き続けていた。

チソンとチョンロはロンジュン達の前にお互いの手を握りあって無言でじっと座っていた。ジェノは見た事ないほど取り乱した表情でじっとできずに、部屋を行ったり来たりしている。そしてドンヒョク。大事な大事なドンヒョクはロンジュン達の隣に座っていた。動揺して今にも割れてしまいそうなほど脆く見えるドンヒョクを見ると、直ぐに抱きしめて慰めたい気持ちがこみ上げてくる。そんなこともできない立場になってしまったけれど。

マークが座っても、誰も声をかけてくることは無かった。チョンロだけは、空いた手でぎゅっとマークの手をひと握りしてくれた。マークはありがたい気持ちで小さく微笑んで見せた。

その後もチソンが声を上げるまで沈黙は続いた。

「ロンジュニヒョンと二人きりで話してもいい？」

チソンがそう申し出しても、ジェミンは睨んで腕の中のロンジュンを余計に強く抱きしめた。

「まだ知らない人もいると思うけど、」

ロンジュンを離したがらないジェミンの抵抗にたじろぎながらも、説明するチソン。

「俺の父さんは前から精神病でかなり苦しんでて、仕事とかも全部辞めなきゃいけなかったんだ。でも、セラピーに通ってるうちに回復していって、もうすぐ仕事の面接も受けるんだ。だから、ロンジュニヒョンにも医療機関で受けられる治療について話したいんだ、、もちろんヒョンが良ければだけど」

父親の状況を皆に打ち明けたところからロンジュン一人に向けて話しかけるように姿勢を変えるチソン。ロンジュンは顔をジェミンの首元から上げて、熟考した。少しすればロンジュンが頷くので、二人にプライバシーを与えるためにも他の五人は部屋を出ていく。ジェミンだけは抵抗を見せたけれど、ロンジュンに何かあれば直ぐに行くと約束すれば、みんなの後を追って部屋を出た。

残された五人はキッチンカウンターの周りに集まった。部屋の雰囲気は相変わらず険しいまま。ジェミンは頭を埋めつくしていたロンジュンが目の前からいなくなり、思い出したようにマークを睨んだ。

「ちゃんと来てくれるなんて、仲間思いなところもあるんだね」

嫌味ったらしく呟くジェミン。

「ジェミナ、何でお前が全部俺のせいにしたがるのかわかんないけど、まじで辞めろよな」

自分の失恋でエネルギーを使い切った今、ジェミンのとげとげしい態度に相手してられるほど元気では無かった。そんなマークを見てジェミンは冷笑する。

「マクヒョンはロンジュニのルームメイトでしょ？何で気づかなかったんだよ。同じ家に住んでるルームメイトがひたすらトイレで吐いてるのに気付けないほど自己中なわけ？」

ジェミンの言葉はナイフのようだった。ロンジュンの状態は自分にも責任があると推測される事に酷く傷ついた。

「俺が？お前はどうなんだよ。お前、あいつに恋してるくせに気付かなかっただろうが。それでも本当に好きって言えるのかよ」

言い過ぎた。触れなくてもいい話題まで混ぜて話すようなことではなかった。

「黙れ」

マークを睨んで怒鳴るジェノに思わず唾を呑む。ジェノがここまで激怒するのは、本当に救いようがないほど状況が最悪になった時だけだ。

「二度とそんな風にジェミナに話しかけんな」

唸るように言うジェノの冷たい声は、マークが聞いたことないものだった。

「...何かがおかしいとは思ってた」

囁くジェミンから見る見る涙が溢れ出た。

「俺もジェノも、何かがおかしいって気付いてた。だから二人で話し合って、なんとか確認しようとしてた、、でも、こんなに酷いとは思ってもなかったんだ、」

泣きじゃくるジェミンをドンヒョクは抱き寄せた。今、誰のことも同じように抱きしめて慰めてやることができないと痛感すると胸が苦しくなる。

「チソンイが発見した後、何か言ってた？」

躊躇いがちにマークの隣のチョンロが尋ねる。普段誰よりも明るいチョンロの悲しそうな表情なんて見たくなかった。マークのお気に入りの弟というのもある。でもここまで悲しむ姿は六人のうち誰であろうと、見たくなかった。

「ただ、何ヶ月もしてたことだって言ってた」

悲しげに答えるジェノ。

「ジェミニがロンジュニを抱えてる間、少し話したみたいだけど」

「しばらくの間は俺の目の届く場所にいて欲しいから、俺の家に泊まってって頼んで、そうすることになったんだ。あんな事があったばかりだし、マクヒョンの側にいてもらっても不安しかないし」

「どういうことだよそれ」

マークは声を荒げてジェミンに言い返した。

「ヒョンは自分の彼氏の面倒さえ見れないのに、ロンジュニがこんなに大変な時にヒョンを信用できるわけないだろ」

ジェミンの卑劣な攻撃に息を呑む。

「ふざけんな、、そんな口きくな。ドンヒョギのためだったら何でもする、、。お前、何も知らないくせに」

囁くような声で言い返していると、ドンヒョクの小さな声に止められる。

「お願いだからやめて」

涙目で訴えるドンヒョクを見ると頭に上がっていた血が一気に下がる。ジェミンに対しての怒りが今にでもまた爆発しそうだというのに、これ以上ドンヒョクを傷つけるわけにはいかなかった。気まずい沈黙の数分間が続けば、チソンがロンジュンとの話を終えたと報告しに来た。

チソンとチョンロはその後直ぐに帰らなければならなかった。チソンはバイトのシフトの時間が迫って来ていて、チョンロも家族との約束があった。二人はそれぞれ、家を出る前にもう一度ロンジュンを抱きしめれば手を振って出ていった。

残りの五人はリビングに移動し、ロンジュンの両サイドにくっついたジェミンとジェノは、地球上のどんな磁石よりも強い磁力でロンジュンに引き寄せられているみたいに側を離れなかった。

「チソンイがセラピーの予約取るの手伝ってくれるって。ちょっと怖いけど、、良くなりたいから。もうこんな気持ちに毎日毎日悩まされるのに疲れたし」

説明しながらもまた涙をこらえることができなくなるロンジュン。今日はずっと泣いていた。あれほどの秘密を何ヶ月も抱えていたわけだ。押し殺してきた感情を泣いて吐き出してしまうのが一番だと思えてしまう。

「ロンジュナ、、、気分ってどんな気分のこと？、、俺たちには何でも話してくれていいんだよ。もちろんロンジュニの心の準備ができてたらね」

優しく答えを待つジェミン。ロンジュンは深呼吸すれば説明し始めた。

「俺の思考回路は支配されてるみたい。何考えてても食べ物と、運動と、カロリーと太ることと、自分の飢えにたどり着く。食べてる時は罪悪感に苛まれる。食べることは、自分の容姿を破壊することで、少しでも太ったらキモくなる。でも食べてないと、常にお腹空いてて、脳は食べたい食べたいって叫んでる。結局は食べないことでまた自分の体を壊してるって後悔するんだ」

ロンジュンの言葉に泣いているのは本人だけでなく、部屋にいる全員だった。

「こんな考え方バカみたいって分かってる。でもやめられないんだ。不健康だろうと、なんだろうと太ることに比べたら大したことない。細い体以上に大切な事が分からなくなるんだ。こんな自分が嫌になるし、取り返しのつかないところまで進展させた自分が恥ずかしい。痩せていたいってひたすら考えるようになってしまった自分がこんなに嫌なのに、、もうどうやって辞めたらいいかわからないんだ」

両手に顔を埋めて泣くロンジュンをジェノは横から抱き寄せた。

「誰かに相談したことある？助けを求めようと思ったことでも、、」

目を逸らしてドンヒョクは訊いた。ドンヒョクにとってロンジュンはかけがえのない存在で、馬が合い、馬鹿げたノリにも付き合える親友だ。そんな誰よりもふざけ合えるロンジュンがここまで脆くなった状態を目の当たりにするのはあまりにも過酷だった。皆ロンジュンのたくましさや安定感を尊敬していた。だからこそ、ここまで弱った状態のロンジュンを見たのは初めてだった。

ロンジュンはジェミンとジェノを遠慮がちに見つめれば、頷いた。

「一度だけ、、初めて血を吐いた日に、」

囁くロンジュンにマークの心臓は締め付けられた。想像の何倍もロンジュンの症状は酷かった。

ロンジュンの首に顔を埋めたまま声をあげて泣くジェノ。初めて見るジェノの泣く姿。無理も無かった。マークがもし、同じようなことをドンヒョクに聞かされたとしたら、同じように泣き崩れてしまうに違いない。マークは決してロンジュンに恋しているわけでもない。それでもロンジュンの話は耳を塞ぎたくなるほど、聞いていて苦しいものだった。

「心配かけてほんとにごめん」

ロンジュンは謝った。

「目標通りの細さになればやめる予定だったんだ。なのに何故かその日が来ないんだ。体重自体はどんどん落ちていくのに、見た目に変化が感じられなくて。ただ綺麗になりたいだけなのに」

ロンジュンの顎を優しく掴めば、目をじっと見つめて真剣な表情で口を開くジェミン。

「ロンジュナは本当に本当に綺麗だよ。初めて出会った日から今日まで綺麗じゃなかった日なんて一度も無いし、これからもだよ。ちゃんとロンジュニが良くなるように専門家の助けでもなんでも探そう。もうこんな風に感じないでいいようになるまでみんなで支えるって約束するから」

マークは目の前で抱き合う密接な三人から思わず目を逸らした。視線を泳がせているとその日初めてドンヒョクと目が合った。

ドンヒョクの頬は涙でぐしょぐしょだった。それでもドンヒョクは本当に綺麗だ。ドンヒョクの言う通り、マークは強欲だ。ドンヒョクのどんな姿も表情も自分のものにしたいんだ。ドンヒョクの顔一面が輝く笑顔で塗られて、頭を反らして笑い転げている時はもちろん、今のように涙で頬を濡らして、抱きしめられるのを待っているような表情の時だって全部自分のものにしたいのだ。

マークはここ一週間の間に起こったことをそっち退けて、ドンヒョクの手を握った。どうにかして支えを与えたくて。ドンヒョクがマークの行動心理を理解してくれる事を願って。

俺に捕まって。そしたら俺が抱き上げるから。君への愛の重さを証明させてくれ。君への想いは細胞一つ一つから溢れてくる。たとえその細胞が死んでも、細胞は生まれ変わるだろ。それらの細胞も君を愛するためにまた俺の中で産まれるんだから。君への愛情はこれからも俺の中で大きく募っていって、きっと俺の最後の細胞が千年後土の中で腐り果てるまで息絶えない。今なら分かる。俺は君を愛して、君を大切にするためにこの地球に産まれてきたんだ。

ドンヒョクは深い悲しみを秘めた目を大きく見開けば、手を握り返した。それだけで全てが修正されたわけではないことなんて分かっていた。本当に恋人同士に戻るためには、まだまだ長い道のりがある。それでも今は二人とも慰め合える相手を欲していた。いつだって一番安心できる場所は、お互いの隣であることは変わらなかったのだ。

☽

五人は互いが互いに癒しを求めて何時間も話し合った。マークにもロンジュンに慰めの言葉をかける機会があった。ロンジュンはありがたくマークの言葉全てに耳を傾けてくれた。そしてマークはジェミンとも話し合って、数時間前のお互いの卑劣な発言について謝った。抱きしめあうと、ロンジュンの抱えていた秘密の過酷さが再び身に染みるようで、マークはジェミンを抱きしめる力を増した。

夜になってロンジュンはジェノとジェミンの間に挟まれたままドンヒョクの家を出た。いざ自分の目に触れなくなると、ロンジュンがどうしているか気がかりで心配になる。それでもマークはロンジュンの親友だからこそ、ロンジュンの強さも、何だって乗り越えられる力を持っていることも熟知していた。

それだけではなく、ロンジュンにはこの世の何よりもロンジュンを大切に想う二人が側についていた。決意と、努力と、六人の親友の愛とサポートさえあれば、ロンジュンは絶対に治ると信じられた。

ドンヒョクと二人残されれば、どれほど精神的に負担な一日だったとはいえドンヒョクとも真剣に話し合う必要があることを思い出す。今すぐドンヒョクに今までのことを話さなければ、マークの気が狂いそうなのだ。

「俺が送ったご飯、ちゃんと届いてた？」

たどり着きたい話題に持っていける事を願いながら口を開くマーク。

「うん、」

返答するドンヒョクは少しだけ微笑んでみせた。

「俺が動けないの忘れたの？あんなに食べたらほんとに太っちゃうよ」

ふざけて言うドンヒョクは雰囲気を一瞬で明るくさせて、マークの緊張感も少しほぐしてくれた。

「でもほっぺがムチムチしてる時のお前大好きなの知ってるだろ、ほんとに世界一可愛いんだから、」

無意識にドンヒョクの頬をつねりながら言うマークは自分の言動に気付けば、直ぐに手を引っ込めた。もう今までみたいにドンヒョクに触れていいのかさえも分からないのだから。

そこからの数秒間は居心地が悪かった。二人とも言いたいことは山ほどあるのに、どちらも会話を始める度胸はなかった。

「まって、こんなとこにいる場合じゃないでしょ。バスケの練習の時間じゃなかったっけ？」

突然言い出すドンヒョクにマークの方が驚く。ここ数日の間に変化したマークの生活をドンヒョクが知らないのを忘れていたのだ。

「ああ、それのことなんだけどさ。チームから抜けたんだ。あと教会の聖書の授業も辞めた」

マークが軽く言うのを聞けばドンヒョクはショックを受けた顔で見つめた。

「え？でもヒョンバスケ大好きなのに。それに教会に通うのも大事な日課だったじゃん、、」

マークは深呼吸した。この答えが二人の今一番話し合わなければならない本題に直結しているのだから。

「まあそうなんだけど、、お前に強欲って言われて気付いたんだ。ドンヒョギが正しいって。俺は何もかもを手に入れたくて、本領発揮するのも不可能なくらい一遍に沢山のことに手を出しすぎてた。でも今は俺にとって一番大事なものを優先するようにしたいんだ。大学に、スタジオの仕事に、それに、、ドンヒョガ、お前だよ」

次第に小声になっていくマークの告白にぽかんとしたまま、耳を疑うドンヒョク。 

「マクヒョン、俺は別にヒョンに好きなことを諦めて欲しかったわけじゃない、、ヒョンにとって大切なことをする時間に俺への罪悪感を感じて欲しいなんて俺の意志じゃないんだよ、、本当だよ」

静かなドンヒョクの声は自責の念に苛まれているのが表れていて、マークはドンヒョクの顎に手を添えれば目を合わせた。

「わかってるよ。ただお前は俺がとっくの前に気付いておくべきだったことに気付かせてくれたんだ。あの量をバランスしようとするのは誰にとっても不利益しかない。だからこそ、俺にとって一番大切なものだけに集中することにしたんだ」

マークはドンヒョクの頬をそのまま優しい手つきで撫でた。

「それで、、俺を選んだの？」

躊躇いながら、信じられずに聞き返すドンヒョク。マークがドンヒョクを優先しようとしていることにこれほど驚くドンヒョクの反応を見ると少し悲しいものだった。これからどれだけ時間をかけてでも、ドンヒョクに自分がどれほど彼を愛してるか分かってもらえるために最善を尽くさなければと背中を押されているみたいだ。

「いつだってお前を選ぶよ。何があっても。ドンヒョガ、俺は絶対にお前を選ぶから」

ドンヒョクの目が涙ぐむのを見れば、恋人同士だったのにも関わらずマークがはっきりとドンヒョクに想いを伝えたのはこれが初めてだったことに罪悪感を覚えてしまう。

ドンヒョクはそのままマークを引き寄せて、抱きついた。

「ごめんなさい、」

マークの胸元に顔を埋めたまま泣くドンヒョク。

「ずっとヒョンは俺のことどうでもいいって思ってるって決めつけてた。勝手に決めつけてただけなのに、辛くて、苦しくて、、どうしたらいいか分からなくなってあんなこと言っちゃった」

そのまま泣き続けるドンヒョクを抱きしめたまま、マークは安心させるように言葉を囁き続けた。バスケットボールのチームや教会の授業を辞めたときの悲しさを思い出すけれど、どれもドンヒョクを失いかけたあの悲痛さに比べたらどうってこと無かった。マークは何よりもドンヒョクを選んだ。決めるのに深く考えることは無かった。

☽

週の終わり、スタジオで働くマークの集中力や行動力を見れば彼の中で何かが変わったことは一目瞭然だった。まだマークをよく知らないテンであっても、それに気付くことができるほどだった。

「なんか調子いいね。いいことあったの？もしかして、恋人さん関連？」

激励するテンが問い詰めるとマークは微笑んで頷いた。

「実はこないだ別れようって言われたんですよ、」

マークの返答はテンを戸惑わせた。

「それで、、喜んでるの？」

未だに笑顔のままのマークを不思議そうに見ながら尋ねれば、マークは首を横に振った。

「まさか。でもあの時の俺には必要だったみたいです。俺はずっと人間関係、もちろん恋愛も、この仕事と学校の勉強と大量の課外活動と両立させようとしてました。でも彼が別れを切り出してくれたおかげで、俺は全く両立できてなかったってやっと気付けました」

納得して頷くテンに少し驚きながらも説明を終えるマーク。

「何だか君を見てると、昔の自分を見てるみたいだよ」

それを聞けば余計に目を丸くさせるマーク。

「何でもできるって思われたくて、僕も沢山のことに挑戦したんだ。でも僕も君もこの時代の殉教者になる必要なんてないんだよね。自分を犠牲にしてまで一遍に沢山達成して誰かに認められようとするの、体にも精神的にも健康じゃないもん。少なくてもいいから心の底から楽しめて、没頭できるものが見つかれば、きっと沢山のことを成し遂げようとしてた頃より充実するって約束するよ」

「差し支えなければ、、、テンさんは何を選んだんですか？」

マークは恐る恐る尋ねた。

「僕は音楽とダンスを選んだよ。ほんとに僕の全てをこの二つに捧げて来たし、全く後悔してないよ。あと、最近はでっかいワンちゃんも。僕は自分の選択に満足してるし、きっと君もすると思うよ」

テンは笑顔で答えた。

「俺も音楽と学校を選びました。それにドンヒョク。友人のみんなって言うのが正解かも、、でも何よりもドンヒョクです」

考えてみると、ドンヒョクへの想いを語るのはとても簡単なことだった。世界中の人に聞いてほしいと思えるほど。

「ほんとに彼のことが好きなんだね。もしかして初恋の相手？」

テンは微笑んで訊いた。

「そうです。ドンヒョクは、俺の最初で最後の恋なんです」

マークは即答した。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> いよいよ明日、最終話です。  
> 最後はジェノの「憤怒」！お楽しみに！


	7. 憤怒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 滅多に怒らないジェノを怒らせるものはたった一つ。両親が同性愛者を差別する時だ。家族を失うくらいならば少しの誹謗中傷は我慢するべきなのか。そう迷っていてもこれ以上どこまで耐えられるか分からない。今にでも怒りが体中を支配して、ついには爆発してしまいそうなんだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> やっとやっとみんなのハッピーエンド？

「天にまします我らの父よ」

ジェノの父親がお祈りを口に出して唱え始めればテーブルを囲む家族は膝の上で手を合わせる。それらの祈りの言葉はジェノの耳に入っても、何の意味もなさなかった。そもそもジェノのような人々を汚らわしい罪深い者として表現するゴスペルや祈りに心惹かれるはずがなかった。

「なんじの祝福を、」

ジェノが父親に視線を向ければ、険しく目を瞑ったままその額にはいくつもの線が。日頃から顰め面のせいで跡がついている。

「私たち家族が受けることを」

次にジェノが母親を見れば、いつも通り高級な化粧品で完璧にスキンケアされた欠点の無い顔（ボトックス注射を打っているのもあるけれど）。母はいつだって周りの目を何よりも気にした。だからこそ、自分の子供二人が「完璧」に育つように心がけた。

「感謝いたします」

完璧と言えば、ジェノの隣で父が発する祈りを追って口ずさむ姉。心の底から祈っている。ジェノの姉こそが、両親の望む娘の姿だった。もうすぐ名門大学の医学部を卒業する姉は、同じくクリスチャンの全身をディオールで揃える男と婚約したばかり。全てが親の望み通りで「完璧」だ。

「今日も私たちと共にいていただけたこと、感謝申し上げます」

姉の婚約者もすぐ隣で姿勢良く座っている。ジェノの両親の「この世界の全ての正しいもの」の定義を詰め合わせたような男だ。二人が望む息子の姿。二人が信じるジェノの姿と重なり合う。二人はジェノがこれまでどれほど二人の望む真逆を歩んだか何も知らないのだから。

「アーメン」

ジェノを含めて、その場にいる全員の声が重なった。ジェノは今でも良好なクリスチャンの仮面を被ったままなのだ。それでも日々その仮面に首を絞められている感覚に陥る。一度自分らしくいることの自由さを体験してしまってからは、信仰もしていない宗教に縛られるのに終止符を打つ決意を固めていた。

ジェノが初めて同性が好きだと気付いた時、直ちに秘密にすること決めた。元々は墓場まで自分一人で持っていく予定だったのだ。けれどジェノの親友がそれぞれのセクシャリティをカミングアウトし始めれば、今までどうしてこれ程自分を恥じていたのか疑問に思い始めた。何故何年も自分のアイデンティティの一部に鍵をかけるようにしたのか。

クラブで出会った綺麗な女の子とキスを交わした日、初めて自分のセクシャリティがストレートではないことを身にしみて感じたのだ。あれほど綺麗な子だったのに、できなかった。口を離した途端、自分の感情に圧倒されてその場から逃げれば、一人でいる所をドンヒョクに発見された。そしてずっと内に秘めていた真実に気付かせてくれたのもドンヒョクだった。

家族が常に同性愛に対してネガティブな発言を繰り返しているせいで自分のセクシャリティを嫌悪してしまう状態、所謂インターナライズド・ホモフォビアから抜け出すだけでも時間のかかったジェノは、それからゆっくりではあるけれど誰よりも信頼している親友たちに打ち明けた。それからというものの、実の家族とは違ってサポートしてくれる友人のお陰で自分自身のセクシャリティを受け入れられるようになった。

あの時みんながジェノを温かい言葉で包んでくれていなければ、今頃どうしていたか想像もつかない。何年間もの間、六人は変わらずジェノの味方でいてくれた。でも変わったものもあった。特にジェミンとロンジュンとの何かが。

ジェミンは隙さえあれば愛情表現をしてくれる。ロンジュンはジェノが両親の愚痴をわめくのをずっと隣で聞いてくれる。二人は計り知れない方法でジェノを救ってくれた。二人がいなければ自分は今頃偏狭な家族に押しつぶされていたに違えない。

家族にカミングアウトさえできれば直ぐに二人に告白することは決めていた。今ジェノが二人に想いを伝えるのを抑制しているのは、両親が二人まで中傷する可能性が大きすぎることだけ。それでも告白するのは絶対にジェノでなければならない。どれほどジェノから見れば二人が完璧でもジェミンとロンジュンの自尊心はあまりにも低くて、二人からは絶対に気持ちを伝えてくることがないのが明らかだった。

この曖昧な関係を続けるのにも限界が来ていたし、１００パーセント真正に生きたいのが本望だった。そのためには沢山のことを犠牲にする必要があった。ジェノは自分の家族が悪辣で、忌まわしい偏見に満ち溢れた、人間性を疑ってしまうような考えの塊であることを誰よりも知っていた。だからといって、息子として愛され、育てられた事実も変わらなかった。

何度か真実を伝えようと試みたけれど、結局勇気が出ずに終わってしまう。体調を崩している時にずっと隣で看病してくれた母、ジェノのサッカーの試合に絶対に応援に来てくれた父。すべて忘れられなかった。両親を失う準備ができないんだ。何をしてもジェノが待ち受ける喪失感には敵わない。準備のしようがないんだ。

とはいえ、一番落ち着けるはずの家で仮面を被り続けるのもしんどい。家にいて耐えられる時間を過ごせば、残りはドンヒョクの家に泊まることが日常化していた。大学のキャンパスにジェノの実家より近いから登校が楽と言い訳すれば、両親は疑うこともなかった。それでも実家で過ごす時間を減らせば減らすほど、怪しまれる気がしてならなかった。

土曜日の夕食以外（ちょうど今ジェノが家に滞在してる理由だ）は、家に帰ることはほとんどなくなっていた。食卓で交わされる会話を聞けばどうして家を避けるか身に染みて思い出す。

「だから前も言ったがドラァグクイーンが子供に読み聞かせなんて信じられない話だ」

父親が口を開けば出てくる暴言。

「本当に気色悪くて仕方がない。こう話している間にも正しい価値観が腐食されていっていると思うと、、」

父の言葉に家族は頷いて賛成した。一気にジェノは胃が重たくなるのを感じる。黙ってフォークでお皿の上の食材をつついて、何も言えないでいた。それでも家族は誰も気付いていないようだった。

ジェノが食事中に言葉を発したのはたったの二回。一回は塩を取ってと頼んだことと、食事を済ませればまたドンヒョクの家に戻ることを母に伝えた時だ。

「そう。分かったわ」

感情の欠けた声で答える母親。

「来週の食事に彼を呼んだらどう？いつものお礼に。ジェミンとロンジュンも呼んで。しばらく顔を見せてないじゃない」

三人を家に呼ぶことを考えると緊張感に押しつぶされそうになる。まず、両親のホモフォビックな発言を聞かせたくなかった。特にドンヒョクはこういった差別的な発言に人一倍敏感だった。それにたった一時間の食事であろうと、ジェミンやロンジュンに恋焦がれていることが一瞬で両親にまで伝わってしまう気がしてならなかった。ジェノは基本的に大胆に動いてしまう方だから。そして何よりもジェノの呼ぶ三人は誰一人とりとしてストレートではないし、日頃ジェノと違って自分のセクシャリティを隠すことに慣れていない。つまり所作の一つ一つに親の言う同性愛者ぷりが溢れている。

それでもジェノが何か言い訳を思いつくよりも前に口は自然と母に賛成していた。友達に済まない気持ちになりながらも、その晩事情を話せばドンヒョクは大丈夫だと慰めてくれた。

ドンヒョクのリビングルームでジェノの前に並んで座るマークとドンヒョクはジェノが今の状況に不満を言うのを最後まで聞いた。

「ジェノ、大丈夫だから。ほんとに、俺らはいつだってお前の味方なの分かってるだろ？もしお前の両親と夕飯食べる約束をしちゃったなら、食べようじゃないか」

そう言うドンヒョクに比べてマークは少し躊躇を見せた。

「ジェノヤ、、、」

そこで言葉に詰まるマーク。どう話を広げればいいか困っている。

「もちろん強制するつもりもないけど、お前もずっとこのままじゃいられないってわかってるだろ」

優しく言うマークに頭を下げるジェノ。情けなくてもその通りなんだ。

「ただ、、どう手放していいのか分かんないんだ」

正直に答えるジェノ。どれほど歪んだ関係性とは分かっていても、家族に見放されるのが分かっていて真実を打ち明けるのは勇気がいる。

「ジェノから見て、お前の両親は良い人たち？」

柔らかく言うドンヒョクの予想外な質問に狼狽える。はっきりとそんなことを聞かれたこともない分、答えの準備もできていなかった。

何分か考えこめばようやく口を開く。

「いいや全くだよ。偏狭だし視野も狭い偽善者だ。人を尊重して、愛情や優しさや許しあうことを大切にしろって口先だけ。その真逆のくせに。俺がゲイって知った瞬間俺を家から追い出すに違いないよ。ほんとにクソみたいな人間だと思う」

自分が口にするとも思っていなかった不満を一気に喋って息が切れそうになってしまう。

「ジェノはずっと本当の両親の姿では無くて昔の両親の記憶にしがみついてきたんじゃないかな。幼いジェノが信じた優しいお父さんやお母さんの姿が、本当の彼らではなかったって心の底では気付いてるからこそ、お前を苦しめてるのが痛々しいほど見てて伝わってくるんだ」

ドンヒョクは自分の考察を話せばジェノの手を掴んだ。そしてジェノはその手を強く握り返した。ドンヒョクが正しいことが分かっているからこそ辛いんだ。いくつもの感情が頭をめぐっても、結局は悲しい現実にたどりつく。どんなに盲信に賭けて、カミングアウトしても結果は悲惨なことになるのが明らかだった。

「とりあえずは来週を乗り越えることに集中して、その後にでもどうしていくか考えたらいい」

合理的なマークに二人は頷けばその晩は映画をつけて、この話題を避けるように過ごした。

それでも口に出さないからといってジェノの頭を離れることはなかった。ゲストルームのベッドに横たわっても、いつまでもカミングアウトできない自分の弱さに浸ってしまう。数時間後眠りに落ちても快眠からはかけ離れていた。起き上がっても気分が悪くなるような浅い眠りだった。

幸運なことに次の一週間は学校の課題が忙しい週だった。大量の課題は傷つく心から気を紛らわしてくれた。

☽

「ヒョンが言ってるのはつまり、」

行きつけのジムのサンドバッグに寄り添いながら腕を組んで口を開くチョンロ。ジェノはサンドバッグをぼこぼこにしたばかりで息切れしている。

「ヒョンのホモフォビックな親と三人の親友が一緒に食事をしなきゃいけなくなったんだよね。そしてその親友の三人は全員ホモで、そのうち二人は恋してる相手、、、ほんとに大丈夫だと思うの？」

水筒の水をごくごく飲めば大きく溜息をつくジェノ。

「大丈夫なわけがない。むしろここ最近で一番最悪な予感しかしないよ。でも考える前に親に賛成しちゃった俺は多分地球上で一番の馬鹿だ」

自己嫌悪に満ちたトーンで答えるジェノを慰めるように背中をポンと叩くチョンロ。

「そんな風に言わないでよヒョン。自分を責めてもいいことないって今ならわかる。ほんとだよ！俺たちの中で同性愛嫌いの家族を持つのはジェノヒョンだけだし、、ほんとにヒョンは強いよ。聞く必要もない侮辱に毎日耐えて、、勇敢」

優しく言うチョンロの横で今夜の食事の行方を想像すれば唇を噛み締めた。

「ただ俺の親がまた酷いことを言ってみんなを傷付けてしまう気がして、、それだけは避けたいのに」

「俺はラッキーなことにジェノヒョンの親の事よく知らないけどさ、、でもジェミニヒョンたちがどういう人かは知ってるし、ヒョンたちならどんな酷い攻撃にでも対応できるよ。それに三人はヒョンの家族に何回も会ってるしある程度は想像ついてるんじゃない？」

いつだって物事の良い面を見ようとするチョンロのように明るい友達が側にいてくれることをありがたく思う。

「これが最後になると思う。みんなが俺の親に会わなきゃいけないのは」

チョンロはジェノの予想外の言葉に眉を釣り上げる。

「家族にそろそろカミングアウトする予定なんだ、、まだいつ、どうやってとかまでは決まってないけど。絶対に縁を切られるってわかってるし、、その時できるだけ傷つかないように心の準備だけはしてる」

「ジェノヒョンはほんとに凄いと思うよ、、簡単な事じゃないと思うけど、俺らはずっとヒョンの味方だからね。それに、もしかすると思ってる以上に酷くならないかもよ？」

大きな笑顔でジェノを見上げるチョンロにジェノは笑ってみせた。ジェノが今唯一確かなのは両親の頑迷な考え方だ。19年の人生でずっと耐えてきたからこそこれだけは定かなのだ。

「まさか。あの人らはまじで酷い人間だから。まじで。思い出すだけで怒りで何かを殴りたくなる。それなのにどこか家族を手放したくない気持ちも残ってる。何なんだろ、、俺の中で家族に教え込まれた考えが完全には消えなくて、俺がホモだからこの仕打ちは当然だって思ってしまうのかも、、ほんとに精神衛生上最悪だよ。やっぱり家族から解放されるのは俺の人生を浄化してくれるみたいでいいのかも。まあその前に勇気を出すところから始めなきゃいけないんだけど」

「ほんとにそこまで酷いの、、？一体どんなことを言われてきたの？」

心配した様子でチョンロが尋ねるから、ジェノはこれまで両親が何気なくジェノの前で放っていた惨い言葉たちを思い出す。そのせいで長年自己嫌悪の状態から抜け出せなかったことも、自分自身が汚らわしいものだと信じ込んで育ったことも全てが蘇る。けれども間違ってるのはジェノの方では無かったと気付けた。

ジェノはチョンロに向かって首を横に振った。手酷い両親の言葉について話す気にはなれなかった。そのままジェノはサンドバッグの前に戻ればひたすら殴り続けた。拳が赤くなるまで殴り続けても、少なくても側には手当をしてくれるチョンロがいた。

☽

ジムから戻ればジェノはシャワーを浴びて、親が文句を言わない身なりに。そうすれば、他の三人と共に家まで歩いて向かった。全員がきちんとした格好をしていた。それでもカジュアルさも残っている。事前にジェノの母親が身なりに口うるさいことを警告しておいたのだ。あまりにもラフだと苦言を言われる。一方で「男なのに」ファッションに力を入れすぎていると父親が批判的な目で見てくるに間違いないと。

なんとか四人とも両親の服装の基準には合格したみたいで、容姿について何か触れられることは無かった。夕食もスムーズに始まった。両親との会話をドンヒョクは上手く続けてくれていた。 ジェノは緊張したまま物静かにお皿の上の食材を食べた。ドンヒョクはジェノの家族との付き合いも長い分、昔からの好印象を持続させていた。

全てが右肩下がりに進み始めたのはデザートが出されてからだ。ジェノはこうなることを予想して先に準備しておかなかった自分を殴ってやりたくなった。酷い仕打ちに慣れているジェノから見ても、状況は最悪だった。

ジェノの母親は綺麗にデコレーションされたケーキを出してきた。高カロリーなのは一目瞭然。ジェノも目の前のお皿に置かれたケーキに気をひかれて、ロンジュンがケーキに手を付けようとしながらも、震えてしまっていることに全く気付かなかったのだ。

ロンジュンの隣に座るジェミンはすぐに状況を把握した。食卓の会話から一瞬で抜ければロンジュンの背中を摩った。ロンジュンはケーキを一口、そして二口ほど口に運べばそのまま目を潤ませた。

「...やっぱりできない」

囁くロンジュンを見ればジェノもハッとした。そして忘れていたことを後ろめたくなる。ケーキはロンジュンが最も恐れている食べ物だった。それにも関わらず、どれだけ苦しいか考えもせずにロンジュンにケーキを渡してしまった。

フォークを置くロンジュンを見ればジェミンは直ぐに手を握って優しい言葉を降り注いだ。その些細な行動は温かくて、恋愛であろうとプラトニックであろうと関係無いほど愛に溢れた優しいものだった。ジェノの両親は許さなかった。

「一体何のつもりだね？」

目の前で繰り広げられる光景にジェノの父親は混乱した顔で声を上げた。ジェノの母親はジェノに答えを求めるように視線を向けた。どう答えていいかなんて分からない。

「ロンジュンは摂食障害なんだ。だから、糖分の高いケーキとかは食べるのが辛いんだ」

ジェノが静かに説明しても四人の大人たちの顔から混乱した表情は消えなかった。

「男の子が摂食障害ってあり得ないと思うけど、、」

ジェノの横から口を出す姉と、その馬鹿げた意見に賛成したように頷く姉の婚約者。そんな彼女の不合理な言葉でロンジュンは余計に姿勢を固くするので、ジェミンはロンジュンを支える力を強めた。もちろんジェノの両親がそれを許すはずなかった。

父が口を開けばジェノはこれから発されることが残虐になることは予想できた。

「どっちにしろ、男が男をそんな風に触ってはいけないだろ」

ドンヒョクはジェノの父が言う事を聞けば一瞬で怯んでしまった。そしてジェミンはロンジュンの腕を握ったまま立ち上がった。

「今回はお誘いありがとうございました。僕とロンジュンはこの辺で失礼させてもらいます」

丁寧に挨拶をして、冷静に対応するジェミンを見ればジェノの父は嘲笑った。

「ああ、そうしてくれ。我が家にオカマを入れるのは許せないからね」

二人を蔑んだ、悪意たっぷりの父親の顔を見てしまえばジェノはもう我慢の限界だった。どうしようもない程腹が立って、許せなくて、体中が怒りで震えていた。ジェノがそのまま立ち上がって、父親の顔真っすぐ拳で殴ったその時も、脳内は抑えきれない怒りで埋め尽くされていた。そこからは混沌だ。ドンヒョクは直ぐにジェノを父から引き離し、義兄（となるはずだった男）は父がやり返すのを防ぐように間に入った。

「ジェノ！一体どういうつもりだ！」

血が垂れる鼻を抑えながら怒鳴る父はすぐに納得したように言葉を続けた。

「ああ、そういうことか。お前のカレシを守らなきゃいけないと思ったのか？どっちだね！あの泣き虫オカマか、べたべた触りまくるオネエか！どっちがお前の汚いカレシなんだね」

見下して叫ぶ父を見ればジェノは再び爆発した。けれど今回は拳ではなく、言葉でだ。猛烈な怒りで口が閉じることは無かった。

「悪いね父さん、でも俺は二人に恋してるんだ」

怒鳴るジェノに父親だけでなく、その部屋にいた全員の口が塞がらなくなった。

「そうだよ、あんたの息子はあんたが何よりも汚らわしいと思ってるゲイだよ。どんだけ父さんたちに俺らみたいな人間を蔑んで、嫌うように育てられても無理だったね。子育て失敗。これが本当の俺なんだよ。決して変わることもない」

ジェノは乱れた呼吸を整えるように肩で息をした。

気持ちの悪いものを見るような目で自分を見つめる父親に、どれほど傷つかないようにしても無理だった。ジェノは自分の心が小さく粉々に割れるのを感じた。サッカーの練習に毎日車で送ってくれた父親は消えた。目の前に残るのは怪物のような男一人だった。

「ニ十分やる。荷物をまとめて出ていけ。そして二度とこの家に顔を見せるんじゃない！お前がもうこの家の者として見なせないのは言わずもがなだ」

冷たく言い放って部屋を出る父を追って姉も出ていく。顔の血を拭くのを手伝うのだろう。

「外で待っとくよ」

真顔で言うジェミンはロンジュンを連れて直ぐに家から出た。無理もなかった。この家の空気は重すぎて息が詰まりそうだ。

「母さんは？何か言うことはないの？」

ずっと黙っていた母親に問いかえるジェノ。ここ数分の間で初めてジェノと目を合わせる母。

「噂は直ぐ回るわ、、、ジェノヤ、家族全体の評判を下げるつもりではないでしょ？」

同情どころか感情の欠ける母親の声は、空っぽであまりにも「母」の姿からかけ離れていた。産まれてから今日まで育ててくれた母が赤の他人みたいに感じる。ジェノのことなんて何とも思っていないような振る舞い。それだけで涙がこみ上げてくるのをジェノは必死にこらえた。

ドンヒョクはジェノが荷造りするのを手伝ってくれた。荷造り自体はそれほど大変なことではない。既にジェノの荷物はほとんどドンヒョクの家に置いてあるのだから。

「まあ言わなくても分かってると思うけど、これからは俺と住むんだよ。ゲストルームはとっくの前からお前の部屋になっちゃってるしね」

軽い口調で言うドンヒョクにジェノは固い表情のまま礼を言った。

「ありがとう。どうにか恩返しできるように頑張るよ、、」

弱々しく言うジェノを見れば、ドンヒョクは直ぐにジェノを抱きしめた。

「そんな必要はないよ」

ドンヒョクの安心できる腕の中でしばらくじっと考え込んだ。タイムリミットはすぐに追ってきた。

自分が育った家を去るのは容易いことではなかった。家の隅々を記憶に残すようにゆっくりと見渡した。せめて家だけは家族に酷く傷つけられた場所ではなく、いい思い出として覚えておきたかった。

「なんでここに？」

家を出た途端不思議そうにするドンヒョク。ジェミンとロンジュン以外にも人が待っていた。マークだ。

「ジェミナから何があったか聞いたよ。心配だったから、、飛んできた」

ドンヒョクの頬を撫でながら言うマークに、ドンヒョクも限界だったのかずっとこらえていた涙をぶわっと溢れさせた。そのままマークに抱きしめられても静かに泣き続けたる。ホモフォビアに誰よりもドンヒョクが繊細なのはみんなが周知のことだった。ジェノはマークがドンヒョクを支える恋人に変わったことがただありがたかった。

咳払いを聞けばジェノは目の前のカップルから目を離して、ジェミンが目の前まで来たことを確認した。

「ジェノも今日はロンジュニと一緒に俺んちに泊まらない？」

提案するジェミンに先ほどのタイミングの悪い自分の告白を思い出してしまう。固唾を飲めば、首を縦に振った。今はこの世の何よりも大切な二人の慰めが欲しかった。

「ジェノの荷物は俺んちに持って行くよ」

マークから離れて涙を拭きながらドンヒョクは優しく言った。それから家の前で二人とハグを交わせば、それぞれの目的地に向かった。

ジェミンの家までの道では誰一人口を開かなかった。ジェノの脳内は状況を飲み込もうと時速百キロ以上のスピードでぐるぐる回っていた。今夜家族にカミングアウトするつもりも、ジェミンとロンジュンに告白するはずでもなかったんだ。あまりにも沢山の事が同時に起こってしまって、現実に押しつぶされそうだった。

家に着くと、真っすぐジェミンの部屋にジェミンは二人を導いた。ジェノがジェミンのベッドに座れば直ぐにジェノの両隣のマットレスは沈んだ。

「本当にごめん」

小さな部屋が耐えられないほどの沈黙の重さをジェノが破った。

「ケーキの配慮ができなかったことも、二人のこと親に酷く言わせてしまったことも」

悲し気に話すジェノをロンジュンはきつく抱きしめたけれど、ジェノはそんな優しささえも今の自分には勿体ないと考えてしまう。

「ジェノは何も間違ったことなんてしてないよ。誰もお前に怒ってないから。今夜ジェノが経験したことは言葉にできない程苦しいことだったと思う。でもお前はちゃんと対応した。勇敢なことだよ、、みんなお前を誇りに思ってる」

囁きながらいつも以上に柔らかい声で慰めるロンジュンの言葉はジェノがずっと抑えて来ていた感情の蓋を開いた。ジェノはその場で泣き崩れた。

体中が震えるほど激しく泣くジェノをジェミンとロンジュンは一緒に支えて、交代交代に優しい言葉を降らした。これほど泣いた経験も泣く、人の死を悲嘆している気分だった。

ある意味その通りなのかもしれない。ジェノにとっての「父」に値する存在、そして「母」に値する存在は死んで消えてしまった。そしてジェノ自身も息子であること、家族で一員である事実が死んだ。ジェノの一部は今夜死んでしまったんだ。たとえそれが長年ジェノを苦しめていた要素とはいえ、死んだことにはかわりなかった。

ジェノは泣き疲れるまで涙を流し続け、そのまま不規則で浅い眠りについた。あまりにも苦しい夜だった。想像通りの苦しい結果。それでも同時にジェノの肩の重荷が下りたのも事実だった。今晩はひたすら悲嘆にくれるかもしれない、けれど明日は嘘のないジェノとして生まれ変わって朝を迎えることになるんだ。ジェミンとロンジュンは一度も側を離れなかった。

☽

ジェノはリビングから聞こえる笑い声とパンケーキの香りで目を覚ました。一日を始めるエネルギーを溜めればようやくジェノも起き上がって声のするキッチンに出た。

起きていたロンジュンとジェミンはキッチンでジェミンの兄のジェヒョンと彼の恋人のドヨンと静かに話していた。ドヨンはジェノが起きたことに気付けばすぐに飛んできてジェノを抱き寄せた。

「あ～僕のかわいいジェノヤ。何があったか全部聞いたよ。だからね、パンケーキ焼いたよ」

耳元で言うドヨンにジェノは小さく微笑んだ。いつだってジェノはドヨンのお気に入りだった。

「もし何かあったら、すぐに連絡しておいで。ほんとに些細なことでもだよ！わかった？絶対にヒョンたちはジェノの味方だからね」

ジェノはドヨンを見つめて頷いた。人生最大の拒絶反応を経験したばかりだ。これほど自分を気にかけてくれる人がいることがただ嬉しかった。

五人でパンケーキを食べるのは、昨晩のことが嘘みたいに安心感のある朝だった。ドヨンとジェヒョンは朝食を済ませれば大学に。ジェノ、ジェミン、ロンジュンは今日ばかりは授業を休むことにした。

三人になれば、誰一人として口を開かなくなった。誰もが今一番話さなければならない話題に触れるのを恐れているのが明らかだった。気まずさが次第とビルドアップしていき、ジェノは昨日に引き続き拒否される自分を想像してしまう。

「本気だったの？」

ようやく沈黙を破るジェミン。

「昨日、お前が俺たち二人に恋してるって言ってたの。あれは本気？」

ジェミンの言葉にロンジュンもジェミンと共にジェノからの答えを待ちながらじっと見つめてきた。

本当の気持ちを話せば全てが変わってしまうことを恐れて躊躇ってしまう。けれども昨日学んだことがあるとすれば、それは自分らしく生きるためには少々の勇気が必要だという事。

だからジェノは頷いた。

「うん。１００パーセント本気」

「俺も同じ気持ち。二人ともに。ずっと好きだったけど、言えなかった。その、、せ、摂食障害で色々感情が忙しくて、、」

詰まりながらもロンジュンはジェノの答えを聞いた途端自分の気持ちを話した。ジェノは心が高鳴るのを感じた。ロンジュンの告白にも、ロンジュンが自分の摂食障害を口にできるようになった進歩にも。ジェノはロンジュンと共にジェミンに視線を向けた。誰よりも二人の告白に驚いているのはジェミンだった。

「二人が、、、二人とも、、俺を好きなの、、？」

声に出しながらも未だに信じられないでいるジェミンに二人とも頷いてみせた。そこで初めてジェミンの目が涙で潤んだ。

「ずっと誰も俺なんて好きにならないと思ってたから、、ごめん」

悲しそうに告白するジェミンを見れば、ロンジュンはそのままジェミンを引き寄せてキスをして二人を驚かした。

「俺らはほんとにほんとにジェミニが好き。ジェミニほど愛に値する人いないよ」

ジェミンの唇に触れたまま囁いて、頬を撫でるロンジュン。ジェミンはそんなロンジュンの瞳から目を離さなかった。そしてジェノに同じ視線を向ければ、ジェノもロンジュンに賛成した。

「ジェミナ。ジェミナに惚れないなんて不可能だよ。それほどお前は人を惹きつける力を持ってるってこと、自覚してないでしょ？」

それを聞けば顔を赤らめるジェミン。今度はジェミンからジェノとの距離を縮めて口付けてきた。

自分にとってこれほど大切な人のうちの一人とキスできていると感じるだけで有頂天になりそうだ。ジェミンの唇はゆっくりと愛を注ぐようにジェノの唇と共に動く。それだけで大丈夫、なんとかなると思えるんだった。全てなんとかなる。二人が側にいてくれることが分かっているから。

ロンジュンが自分もジェノとキスしたいと子供のようにごねはじめて、二人は口を離した。ジェノはロンジュンのキスがジェミンとのに比べて積極的で驚いてしまう。もちろん、嬉しい驚きだ。ロンジュンは見た目以上に強引で激しく舌を絡めたがった。一瞬で脳が蕩けてしまいそうだ。

三人がどれほど異なった性格をしているか再び思い知らされているみたいだった。大胆で率直なロンジュン、愛情深くて人懐っこいジェミン、そしてシャイで忠実なジェノ。三人ともバラバラなのに、三人そろえばパズルのピースのように完璧にはまる。自然とお互いがお互いの足りない部分を埋め合うようにできていた。三人は地球上のどんな引力よりも強い力でお互いに引き寄せられているのではないかと考えてしまう程だ。

その日は一日かけて新たな関係の変化を調節して、開拓していくのに費やした。もちろん慣れないことに気まずさや恥ずかしさもどこかあった。それでもジェノは心配していなかった。三人が更に親密に関係を深めていくのにはしっかりと時間があった。 ジェノは二人と永遠に過ごせることを願った。

夕食前にはジェミンとロンジュンはドンヒョクの家まで歩いてジェノを送ってくれた。二人と離れるのは淋しい気もしたけれど、今はまず新しい本拠地に慣れることにも時間を使わなければ。

ジェノが予想もしていなかったのは、玄関のドアを開いた途端ドンヒョク、マーク、チョンロ、チソンに出迎えられたこと。リビングルームには「おかえりジェノ」と書かれた大きなバナーが飾ってあった。ジェノの隣で微笑むジェミンとロンジュンを見れば、二人がこの計画に参加していたことが分かる。 

その夜はひたすら笑って、喋って、ドンヒョクが用意してくれた食事を七人で頬張った。七人はひとつの家族として食卓を囲った。これまで息苦しく過ごした週末の家族でのディナーの何倍も安心感があって、居心地が良かった。

「みんなに感謝してるよ。両親とのいざこざ、、最初から最後まで常に俺を支えてくれて、ほんとにありがとう」

お皿がほとんど空になり始めればジェノは感謝の気持ちを伝えた。

「家族を失った今、みんながいてくれることがほんとに心強いよ」

「家族ならここにいるさ。確かにみんなそれぞれ欠点もあるし、やらかすこともあるけど、でもみんなお前を大切に思ってるし、いつだってお前の味方さ」

マークが言い終わればジェノは胸を熱くした。

「そうそ。それにジェノの両親からしたら俺らはみんな地獄行きかもしれないけどさ、俺らみたいな罪人達が案外最高の仲間だってこと、証明してやるから」

ドンヒョクはマークに付け加えた。

「偏屈な人間になるくらいなら罪人でいたいよ。どっちにしろ罪人の方が楽しいし」

声を上げるチソンに全員が声を揃えて笑った。ジェノはそんな中昨晩の夕食をぼんやり思い出した。あの時は感情も脳も全てが怒りでいっぱいだった。だからこそ、あの時間と比べて真逆の優しくて愛情に溢れる感情に押しつぶされそうな今が何よりも幸せだった。ジェノは今、世界で一番好きな人たちに囲まれているんだ。本当の家族に。

マークの言う通り、ジェノにも欠点はあった。でも今ならよくわかる。ゲイであることはその中には含まれていない。人生は苦難の繰り返しで、これからも何度も躓くだろう。それでも、それらを通して学んでいくからきっと大丈夫。何せチソンが言っていたことは間違いではない。

罪人でいるもの案外悪くないんだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 無事何とか終わりました（˶ᵔᵕᵔ˶）  
> 最後まで読んで下さりありがとうございます。本当に訳せて良かったです｡  
> 私ごとではありますが、LGBT当事者としても、一人の人間としてもかなりこのお話に私自身が救われました。私たちは、誰一人完璧ではないけど、だけど完璧である必要なんてないんだな。そう背中を押してくれた作品でした（ ¨̮ ）  
> norenminはお互いのmissing puzzle piece~🎶
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
